New Girl, New Love
by BlackGothicPrincess
Summary: The girls are 15 and they are happy and popular but with the arrival of a new girl, the RRBZ and the return of HIM, will love bloom among chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here the Girls are 15 and the Boys are 16 mkay ppl? Brick, being my favourite RRB (as I've said so many times) gets to do the disclaimer *loud applause complete with screams, whistles and fangirls fainting* **

**Brick: CuppycakeAngelxx does not own PPG, only her OCs and the plot**

**All Grown Up**

Momoko yawned and rolled over; the sun streamed into her room and made pale pink splotches on her fuchsia pink carpet. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at the apple shaped alarm clock that stood on her bedside table. _8: 30, 8: 30…_8: 30! She fell out of her bed in her haste; she only had 30 minutes left to get ready for school! She stumbled into her bathroom and had a shower. She emerged feeling decidedly more human. She wriggled into a pale pink camisole top and pulled on her red cardigan and blue jean shorts. After slipping on a pair of black flats she tied her hair up into a high ponytail. She had ditched the large red bow in favour of a red scrunchie a long time ago.

"Bye mom, by Kuriko!" She yelled as she dashed out of the house. _First day of high school, I'm finally 15! _She smiled when she spotted Miyako in the distance. "Miyako wait up!" The blonde was dressed in a sleeveless baby blue sundress and white gladiator sandals. Miyako waved at her happily.

"Hi Momoko!" She smiled, "where's Kaoru?'

"Hi guys!" The said brunette grinned as she glided to a stop on her skateboard. She had ditched the tomboyish look but she still didn't wear skirts. She was wearing a dark green top with a white rhinestone studded skull on it and jean shorts. Her hair was still short and spiky but she'd let it grow down so it was about shoulder length now.

"Yay, we're in high school now!" Miyako squealed as they started walking to school.

"I know, it's so cool, everything will be better!" Momoko giggled. "Better classes, better food and most of all, better boys!" Kaoru rolled her grass green eyes.

"You are still too boy crazy Momoko," she grinned. Then she glanced at her watch, "YOU GUYS WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" She yelled and they took off running to the school.

"Okay class, today we have a new student," the homeroom teacher smiled. The girls grinned at each other.

"After two years and we're still in the same homeroom class," Momoko whispered. A girl with elbow length, dark brown hair walked in. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of gold and she was wearing a black tank top and a yellow miniskirt and black pumps. Black, elbow length, fingerless gloves covered her arms. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ayumi Watashira," she wrote the name on the board in loopy handwriting. "I like reading, writing and singing." All the boys in the class were staring at her and drooling. She frowned slightly.

"Okay, go sit beside Momoko." The girl walked over. Her hair swished back and forth, it was straight and sleek to the tops of her shoulders and then from there it curled in very loose, wavy ringlets. She dropped on the chair beside Momoko and flashed a shy smile. Momoko smiled back, already liking her.

"Hey, I'm Momoko and these are my friends Miyako and Kaoru." Kaoru nodded and Miyako smiled. Ayumi smiled back.

"Thanks, I feel a little lost, your school is huge!" She smiled shyly.

"That's okay, we'll show you around!" Momoko smiled back, thinking the girl was really shy and quiet.

vVv

"Pass the ball Kaoru!" Ayumi yelled from the centre of the field. Kaoru grunted as she kicked the ball towards the girl. Ayumi dribbled the ball forward and kicked it straight into the net. "Yeah!" She grinned and high fived Kaoru as the coach blew a whistle for their other classmates to play and for them to go rest.

"Wow, she's into it," Momoko noted. Turned out Ayumi was only shy and quiet when she didn't know about something. When she did she became quiet boisterous, kind of like a slightly girlier version of Kaoru.

"I know," Miyako nodded. Her blond curls bounced up and down. Ayumi skipped over, grinning broadly.

"You were awesome," Kaoru grinned and they did another high five. Momoko watched with an amused smile and Miyako grinned happily.

"Yay, Kaoru's found a girl that's as tomboyish as her!" Miyako grinned then she balked. "Hide me!" She ducked behind her friends just as the entire football team came over.

"Hey, was Miyako just here?" A tall, buff guy in front asked. Kaoru brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked up at him through narrowed eyes.

"Maybe, what do you want?" She asked. Her attitude made them slope off looking dejected. Miyako stood up again.

"Thanks Kaoru, I owe you one," she smiled gratefully.

"You really should be doing this yourself instead of making me do it," Kaoru grumbled. Miyako opened her mouth to respond just as their belts went off. "Uh, miss, my eyes are swelling!"

"My arms are turning purple!" Miyako yelled.

"My head is upside down!"

"We're going to the infirmary!" They yelled and dashed out. They ran, giggling o the roof and flipped open their compacts.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

In a blinding flash they transformed and took off into the sky. "What is it professor?" Blossom said into her compact.

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys, girls, they're terrorizing the people in the park!"

"Those immature jerks again?" Kaoru growled as they landed in the park. "Didn't we get rid of you?" She growled as she folded her arms.

"Well look who's here, it's the powder puffs," Brick smirked.

"It's Powerpuff you moron!" Blossom yelled back, she whipped out her yoyo.

_Liquorice Launcher!_

Brick retaliated with his own.

_Spitball Shooter!_

"Ew!" Momoko screamed as she tried to dodge the disgusting globs of snot. Boomer stepped forward.

_Earwax Q-tip!_

"Gross!" Bubbles squealed as she tried to avoid the earwax. Butch grinned and whipped off his socks.

_Stinky Sock Boomerang!_

"Ew that reeks!" Kaoru staggered back. Then suddenly, a large mace like object swung out of the air and knocked Butch down.

"Looks like you could need a little help," a voice called from above. The girls looked up and what they saw made them gape in shock. A girl, wearing a yellow powerpuff dress was floating above them and swinging a giant hair knocker that she was using like a mace.

"Who are you?" Butch yelled at her. She smirked and whirled the knocker.

"I'm Solar Blaze, now please hold still and this won't hurt…as much as it should," she swung the mace at Butch but he leaped out of the way.

_Stinky Sock Boomerang!_

Blaze wrinkled her nose and batted the sock out of the way. "Trust me, I've smelled worse," she swung her weapon.

_Home Run Hit!_

Butch flew back and crashed into a bench. Boomer glared at her. "My turn!"

_Earwax Q-tip!_

"That's gross, but I've seen worse," she stepped calmly to the side. "My turn now?"

_Bat Smasher!_

Boomer flew back and crashed into Butch who was just getting up. Brick growled. "I guess it's my turn."

_Spitball Straw!_

"That's even grosser," Blaze stepped out of the way. "Okay, I have to end this."

_Out of the Park!_

Brick flew and hit his brothers who were just getting up. They lay there in a dazed heap. Blaze landed and smiled at the girls.

"Why are you?" Momoko asked.

"I'm Solar Blaze but you know me as Ayumi Watashira from school," she explained.

"How did you get to be a powerpuff?" Miyako quizzed. She shrugged.

"Same way you guys did I guess." Flashback:

_Ayumi strolled down the street, it was really hot and she wanted to go home and sleep. As she rounded a corner, she noticed a young girl trying to tie her hair up with gold knockers. The girl was getting frustrated and was on the verge of tears._

"_Hey, do you want me to help you?" She asked. The girl smiled and nodded. Ayumi took the knockers and was about to tie it when she noticed a bright comet hurtling towards them. "Oh my gosh, look out!" She grabbed the little girl and protected her. She felt an odd sensation and felt herself doing a fun dance and when the light cleared she found herself in a cute dress with a really short yellow skirt with black edging and holding a giant knocker. "Okay, this is odd," she stared at herself in the window of a nearby shop. "At least the outfit is nice." _

"Then I discovered I could fly after I accidentally did and caused one of my neighbours to nearly have a heart attack and discovered my knocker was a weapon after I accidentally broke a table with it," she concluded.

"Awesome!" Momoko chirped. "Now we have a new member!"

"Let's go see tell the professor," Buttercup grinned and they flew away.

**Yay, okay was this good? If so, review and tell me! Flames will be used to make s'mores but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**P.S This is Cuppycakegirlxx I kinda forgot my password -_-TT **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ba-ack! Sorry I was gone so long! Here's a fact file of Ayumi.**

**Name: Ayumi Watashira (Blaze)**

**Colour: Yellow**

**Hair: dark brown, sleek to top of shoulders and then spirals off into waist length, loose ringlets**

**Eyes: Yellow**

**Likes: Spicy and exotic foods, citrus fruits, cute animals, dancing, singing, (doesn't mind) shopping and white chocolate**

**Hates: Stupid questions, repeating herself and being copied or followed **

**I own nothing. Done.**

**New Boy and New Girl**

The girls stood back as the rainbow coloured beams covered Ayumi. The girl stood up and stretched, a yellow PPGZ compact belt fell onto her lap and a yellow PPGZ ring. She picked it up. "Cool!" She wrapped the belt around her waist and slipped on the ring. "I like the dresses but wearing skirts that short is a bit uncomfortable for me."

"I know, I usually never wear skirts," Kaoru agreed.

"But you should, you'd look so cute!" Miyako squealed. "You should let me dress you up some time Kaoru!"

"Never Miyako, never," Kaoru shook her head. Peach walked in.

"I heard we have a new member da wan," he sat down on the carpet. Ayumi grew heart eyes.

"It talks, it's so cute, I love you!" She grabbed Peach in a hug and kissed the top of his head. "So, utterly, adorably cute!"

"I like her," Peach giggled, blushing. Momoko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I have to get home before my mom freaks," Momoko glanced at the clock on the wall. "Bye you guys, bye professor, bye Ken!"

"Yeah, me too," Miyako followed Momoko.

"Ayumi, put down Peach," Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Peach, that's an adorable name, bye Peach, bye professor, bye Ken!" they walked out the door.

"This is insane, we'll get caught!" Boomer hissed at Brick as they snuck towards the professor's house. It was past midnight and the moon was a luminous sphere above the house.

"If the monkey can do it without being caught by those stupid powder puffs, we can," Brick hissed back. Butch forced the window open and they climbed in, landing on the ground with a loud bump. They froze, silence. Spying a yellow rubber band with a bow on it on the floor, they grabbed it.

"It's for that yellow powder puff." They snuck down to the professor's lab and looked around.

"That was close, so where do you think the Chemical Z is?" Butch asked. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe in that safe that says 'Dangerous, Chemical Z'?" Butch scowled.

"So how do we get it open?" Boomer asked. "Mama said he used dynamite."

"What about a chainsaw?" Butch asked. His brothers stared at him as if he'd gone insane.

"Are you insane Butch, where are we going to get a chainsaw?" Brick snapped. Butch immediately grabbed a chainsaw from under the table behind them and attacked the safe. Sparks flew and a grinding noise filled the air. Finally, the safe was open.

"You idiot, you probably woke them up!" Brick yelled.

"No I didn't, listen." A snort and a low snore emanated from upstairs. The professor, Ken and Peach were still asleep. The boys sighed with relief and grabbed the Chemical Z and ran out of the house laughing.

"Okay, this part we need Mama's help," Boomer said as they walked up to the shack where Mojo lived. "Yo mama, you in here?" He yelled as they banged on the door. Mojo opened the door.

"My sons, have you come to see your creator, Mojo?"

"Yeah, yeah monkey, we want you to help us create another Rowdyruff Boy," Brick explained as he dumped the canister of Chemical Z on the ground.

"Okay, then we will join forces and rule the world!" Mojo cackled. The boys rolled their eyes. Mojo poured the Chemical Z into the machine and the tossed in the rubber band. Then he pulled out his body hair (the boys still couldn't get over that) and poured them in after. The machine chugged and began to vibrate violently.

"What's happening?" Butch yelled.

"Well, if Mojo did it right then there should be a big explosion right about…now!" They dived behind a couch as the machine exploded and sprayed a disgusting looking slime. Standing where the machine used to be was a boy with spiky, dark brown hair and wearing a yellow windcheater.

"Yes, it worked, now we shall team up and achieve world domination by destroying those annoying powerpuffs!" Mojo laughed. The new boy arched an eyebrow.

"Who's the psycho monkey over there?" He asked.

"I am Mojo, your creator, together we shall…" the boy cut him off and turned to Brick, Boomer and Butch.

"I'm Brake, so, what are we doing?" He asked.

"We're going to destroy the Powerpuff Girls," Brick grinned.

"So what you mean to tell me that the Rowdyruffs broke in here, cut open the safe with a _chainsaw_ and stole the chemical Z and YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN WAKE UP!" Momoko yelled at a sheepish looking Ken, Professor and Peach.

"Uh…yeah," they blushed. Ayumi rolled her eyes and scanned the kitchen.

"Hey, did you guys see my rubber band with the bow?" She asked.

"Oh no, they must have taken it to make another Rowdyruff!" Miyako gasped.

"Oh, that would be a problem," Ayumi frowned.

"You bet it would," a voice yelled as the Rowdyruffs blasted into the kitchen. They girls screamed and landed on the floor.

"Wait, we're not in our powered forms so they can't recognize us," Kaoru hissed to her friends. "What do you want, we have a door you know!"

"We're looking for the Powder puffs," Butch yelled back. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Well they're obviously not here, so please go and use the door this time," she snapped. Brick stepped forward.

"They're always hanging around here; they must be friends of yours although why you cute girls would be friends with a bunch of hags is beyond me!" He said. The girls weren't sure whether or not to be feel complimented or insulted. "So, as much as it pains us to do this, we're going to have to kidnap you."

"Kidnap us?" Momoko yelled. Brake stepped forward and threw down a smoke bomb. A dense, sweet smelling cloud hissed out of it. The girls coughed, they found themselves drifting and finally, they closed their eyes.

Out of all the girls, Ayumi was the first to wake up which was weird for her since she was a very late sleeper. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a dark room with a giant laser gun pointed at her. She stared at it silently. _Okay, this is like one of those action movies. _She looked down and found that her arms and legs had been restrained with leather straps. She looked to her left and saw Kaoru sleeping. "Kaoru, wake up!" Kaoru's head flew up.

"Where are we?" She muttered groggily. The she remembered and she thrashed wildly and her wild movement woke Momoko and Miyako. "Where are those punks, I'm gonna kill them!"

"You can't get out of those bonds Kaoru, stop struggling," Brick and his brothers stepped out of the shadows. Butch stepped forward and rubbed Kaoru's thigh. Her attempts became wilder as she screamed profanities at the dark haired boy. Ayumi sweat dropped at her choice of words. She looked at Brake and he smirked and winked back. Her eyes widened.

"We'll free you once you call the Powerpuff Girls," Brick grinned at Momoko who blanched. "Go on, call them and then once they're gone you'll be our girls."

"WHAT!" They yelled. _Okay, _Momoko thought frantically, and then she grinned. "Okay, if you want to call them, you see those rings on our fingers?" The boys nodded. "Take them off and swipe them on those, uh, special communicator compacts on our belts, it's what we use to call the girls." The boys did so though Butch had to lift Kaoru's shirt slightly to see the compact because her shirt was long.

"Hey, watch it!" She yelled when he lifted the skirt high enough to see her stomach. He grinned and opened her compact. The boys swiped the rings and the girls called out their transformation names.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Solar Blaze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"What, you're the Powerpuff girls?" Boomer yelled. The girls smirked as they floated above the boys.

"Apparently so, now I think I'm going to follow through with my earlier threat," Buttercup started forward when the sound of slow clapping stopped her.

"Well wasn't that a marvelous show," a familiar, chilling voice said from the corner.

"No," Bubbles gasped.

"It can't be!" Blossom cried.

"But it is," Buttercup whirled around. "It's HIM!" The red demon sat perched on a pile of boxes in the corner. He smiled at them.

"Very good girls," he stopped clapping and stretched out a claw to the laser gun. Black particles swirled out of his claw and entered the gun. It immediately transformed into a giant, mechanical monster with a laser gun nose. "I'd love to stay and catch up but I have important matters to attend to, ta ta!" He disappeared in a burst of black particles.

"Ah, this is bad," Bubbles whimpered as the monster reared up.

"So bad," Blossom confirmed. "Whoa!" She yelled as a beam of laser was shot at her, she rolled out of the way.

"This is just fantastic!" Blaze yelled sarcastically as she flew up to avoid the bursts of energy being fired at her.

"We have to take that thing down!" Buttercup yelled as she back flipped and pulled out her hammer.

_Swing Sonic!_

_Chocolate Cake Smash!_

_Bubble Champagne!_

_Bat Smasher!_

The monster was knocked back into a wall. It shook its head and roared before running towards the girls.

"AHHH!" They screamed as they tried to run away. Then they felt themselves being pushed out of the way. They looked back and saw the monster ram into the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Brick!"

"Boomer!"

"Butch!"

"Brake!" The monster growled and the girls glared at it. "Get it!"

_Hammer Time!_

_Vanilla Slam!_

_Bubble Champagne II!_

_Home Run Hit II!_

The monster roared in pain before it fell to the ground in pieces. A cloud of dark particles flew out of it. They bunched together and then flew out of the window. The girls breathed heavily and then looked back at the boys. "We can't leave them," Bubbles said.

"I know, let's take them to the professor," Blossom suggested. They grabbed their counterparts and flew towards the lab.

"I don't know girls, their situation looks very serious," the professor frowned at the readings on his computer. "If these tests are correct, their very DNA tissue has been irreversibly damaged."

"What does that mean in English?" Kaoru asked. Ayumi looked at the computer.

"It means their dying," she answered quietly. "Am I right?" She looked up at the professor. He swallowed and nodded.

"What, but, we have to do something!" Momoko yelled. The girls were quiet for a while, just thinking. Miyako was mumbling something under her breath. "What Miyako?"

"I think I have an idea, we have to repair their DNA right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kaoru answered. Miyako twirled the end of her ponytail.

"Well, what if we give them some?" She suggested. "We could give them more of ours, and more of Mojo's!"

"Miyako that's genius!" Ayumi yelled and hugged her. "Let's give them some of ours first." The girls carefully pulled out strands of their own hair and watched as the professor fed it to a machine connected to the machine regulating the boys' heartbeat and vital signs. Their heartbeat picked up but it was still weak. "Let's go get Mojo's."

"Bring gloves," Kaoru said. "The hair did not come from a good place."

"Really, where did it come from?" Ayumi asked as she grabbed a box of synthetic gloves.

"His armpit and nose?" She hissed as they tiptoed quietly towards the sleeping mutant monkey. A loud, snoring sound let them know he was asleep.

"And belly button," Momoko added. Ayumi sweat dropped.

"I told you it didn't come from somewhere nice," Kaoru grinned as they slipped on the gloves.

"I call the belly button hair!" Miyako quickly grabbed the scissors and snipped of a few hairs from Mojo's belly. "Ew but at least it came from the less disgusting place."

"Who wants to do the armpit?" Momoko asked. "No one?" Ayumi and Kaoru looked at each other and back at Momoko. "Fine," she quickly snipped off a few strands of armpit hair. "This is by far the grossest thing I've ever done." Ayumi and Kaoru looked at each other, now it was just the nose hair left.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ayumi suggested. They played. She lost. "Darn it." She grabbed the tuft of hairs protruding from Mojo's nose and snipped them off. "Gross, let's go back to the lab." They flew back. They watched as the professor place the hairs into the machine. Their vital signs picked up but it wasn't enough.

"What are we missing?" Ken tapped his chin as he thought. "Of course!" He dashed down into the lab and came back with a canister of Chemical Z.

"Awesome Ken," Miyako grinned. The professor emptied the canister into the machine. It suddenly began to vibrate, the slow, short waves spiked up to alarming heights.

"Their vital signs are off the charts!" The professor yelled. "Duck!" They dived down just as the machine exploded. Ken stuck his head up. The girls ran to the boys.

"Are you okay?" Momoko shook Brick. He blinked his red eyes open and sat up, he rubbed his head.

"Ow, what hit me?" He looked down at her. "Hey Blossy, or is it Momoko?" _Wait, he looked _down _at her?_

"Did you guys get older?" Ayumi stared up at Brake who stretched and sat up.

"I guess so, so what do I call you, Ayumi or Blaze?"

"The extra DNA must have boosted the remaining DNA inside them and caused an accelerated aging process that added to their years," Ken said. Butch and Kaoru stared at him.

"Repeat that again in English," Butch stretched and smirked at Kaoru. "Hey Kaoru, or Buttercup, whatever you want me to call you but honestly I prefer Cupcup or babe."

"Shut up!" Kaoru whacked his head.

"At least their okay, if a little older," Bubbles smiled up at Boomer. He grinned down at her.

"Thanks Miyako, or Bubbles," then he glanced at the professor. "How much older are we?"

"I'd say 16," he nodded.

"Cool!" Brake grinned and then found himself zipping into the air. "Awesome!" His brothers joined him, laughing. The professor grabbed his ray gun and shot them with the beam. They fell to the ground with hard thumps. Watches similar to the PPGZ compacts formed on their wrists and instead of a P there was an R. The girls gaped up at them in shock. The boys stared at the watches in confusion.

"Try pressing it," Peach suggested. They slammed down on them.

_Smash Brick!_

_Hard Butch!_

_Rapid Brake!_

_Tough Boomer!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"I said press it but fine," Peach said. The girls' mouths widened as the boys transformed, and then Momoko had a thought.

"Girls," they huddled together. "Uh, you know that now that they're older, we may just have a bunch of super powered, older Rowdyruffs running around right?" She hissed. Their eyes widened.

"I never thought of that, but you're right!" Miyako whimpered.

"No, wait, look," Ayumi gestured to the boys with a flick of her head. "At their auras I mean, they're not black anymore!" The girls peered over and studied the boys who gave them cheeky waves when they saw them. The girls blushed and looked down.

"You're right, they're grayish," Kaoru noted.

"So, what does that mean?" Ayumi frowned. "That we somehow neutralized their dark energy in some way?"

"I guess so," Momoko shrugged.

"What are you girls talking about?" The boys grabbed them and settled them on their laps. They squealed and blushed.

"Professor!" The professor sweat dropped.

"They are your problem now," he walked briskly out of the lab with Ken and Peach following him and making kissy sounds.

"Fantastic," they yelped as the boys pinched their butts.

**R&R please okay? Love u all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again! I own nothing, that's all I wanted to say. Okay. Enjoy!**

**First Day Out**

"I can't believe this," Momoko groused as they walked to the professor's house to get the boys for school.

"Me neither," Miyako agreed even though she was secretly glad that they were hanging out with the boys, she thought Boomer was cute. She blushed, her friends would murder her if they knew what she was thinking.

"This is going to be hell," Kaoru grumbled.

"I just hope they're awake, we didn't tell them they had to go to school with us," Ayumi said. They walked inside the house. "Professor!" Ken walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Ken. Where are the boys?" Momoko asked. He pointed upstairs with a vague finger and sleepwalked over to the fridge to get some cereal. They ran upstairs and threw open the door of the boys' room. Brick was sleeping on the bed, Butch was on the floor, so was Brake and Boomer was on a couch in the room. They looked at each other.

"RISE AND SHINE!" The girls yelled. Miyako threw open the curtains so the sun could stream in. The boys screamed and jumped up. "Have a bath; brush your teeth we're going to school." The boys gaped at them.

"Isn't this a bit on short notice?" Boomer yawned and stretched which made Miyako blush since he was shirtless and she could see his well developed six pack stomach. Actually, all the girls were blushing because they could all see their counterparts' muscles.

"Also, no way are we going to school," Butch folded his arms.

"You have to, everyone goes to school," Kaoru snapped. "That's where we go!"

"We still don't want to go to school," Brake argued. Momoko smirked.

"Fine, then I guess there's no body to protect us from insane fan boys," she looked away. The boys' eyes widened. Momoko continued, "We'll just go to school now, Dai-senpai did ask me out yesterday just before we went to fight you." She winked at her friends who were giggling. "And Miyako does get a lot of love notes." The girls started towards the door. The boys shared looks. In a flash they were bathed and dressed and ready.

"Okay, from now on your name is Ruka (Brick), your name is Saiko (Boomer), you are Reiko (Brake) and you are Hito (Butch)," the professor said. The boys shrugged and stuffed their hands in the pockets of their jeans.

"Okay, let's go!" Miyako grinned and the girls ran out of the door.

"Hey wait up!" The boys yelled as they ran after them.

"Hmmm, looks like it's going to be a full term, we have some new students again," Ms. Keane smiled at the class. The girls sat up, _no, no way, professor, mayor, we hate you!_ They fumed silently as the boys walked in. all the girls in the class instantly developed anime hearts in their eyes and it was like the boys were illuminated with stars. Ayumi giggled as Kaoru pretended to dry heave and Momoko rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Ruka," Brick grinned and nearly had all the girls swooning. Momoko sighed and flicked her hair.

"They call me Reiko," Brake winked and half of the girls in class fainted. Ayumi scowled and continued writing in her notepad.

"Hi, I'm Saiko!" Boomer smiled an adorably cute smile that made the girls go starry eyed. Miyako, always the nice one, smiled gently.

"And I'm Hito." Butch smirked cockily and a vast majority of girls in the class started floating. Kaoru rolled her eyes and her head fell on her desk.

"Okay, now Ruka go sit beside Momoko, Reiko go sit next to Ayumi, Saiko sit in front of Miyako and Hito go and sit behind Kaoru," Ms. Keane said, ordering them around. The boys smirked and sat down. "Oh and girls, you have to show our new students around." Their heads fell to their desks and they groaned simultaneously.

Kaoru typed at the computer in IT class. She was really supposed to be typing an essay on how computers have assisted human in modern times. In reality, she was chatting to her friends.

GreenHammerPuff: _It's TORTURE! Save me!_

HoneyBee: _Come on Kaoru, it can't be that bad_

Heart2Heart4ever: _It can, it is I can't take it!_

BabyBlueJay: _Wow Momoko, and you're the boy crazy one! _Kaoru giggled, the giggle morphed into a cough when her teacher shot her a suspicious glare. A folded up paper plane landed in her lap. She unfolded it.

_This is so boring, when do we get to go home? –Hito (a.k.a. Butch)_

_Not until 3:30 –Kaoru_

_I can't wait that long!-Hito_

_Too bad, now stop sending me messages! –Kaoru_

She glanced at Butch who smirked back. She looked over at her friends, Miyako was smiling at whatever Boomer had sent. Ayumi was choking back laughter and Momoko was blushing furiously at whatever Brick had said. She sighed and glanced back to her computer. Suddenly, their belts and watches began to beep. _Finally, some action!_

"Teacher, my head is swelling!" Ayumi yelled.

"Teacher, I'm going colour blind!" Miyako yelled.

"Teacher, my nose is growing!" Momoko yelled.

"Teacher I'm dying!" Kaoru yelled.

"We're going to the infirmary!" They stood up and ran out of the class.

"We're taking them to the infirmary!" The boys yelled and ran after them. They followed them onto the roof. The girls swiped their rings through their compacts.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Solar Blaze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

The boys slammed down on their watches.

_Smash Brick!_

_Hard Butch!_

_Rapid Brake!_

_Tough Boomer!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

They flew into the air and they could hear people talking below.

"_What, aren't there only three Powerpuff Girls Z?"_

"_Yeah, I see four but who are the guys beside them?"_

"_Are those the Rowdyruff Boys Z?"_

"_Maybe they're good now and we have new protectors!"_

"Professor, what's up?" Blossom said into her compact.

"It's Mojo, he's combined all his previous robots into one super robot and is destroying Townsville!" In the distance, a giant, metal centipede was crawling and destroying everything in its path. It reared up its upper body and faced them. They could see Mojo through one of the robot's red, transparent eyes.

"Ha ha, now Mojo will destroy the Powerpuffs and finally achieve world domination!" He cackled.

"Not so fast Mojo," the girls yelled simultaneously. Blossom pulled out her yoyo.

_Double Fudge Hit!_

_Bubble Blower!_

_Hammer Time!_

_Bat Smash!_

The robot endured the blows, suddenly tentacles erupted from its body and wrapped around them tightly. It shook them around and flung her to the ground.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled, he flew down and caught her.

"Bubbles!" Boomer shouted as he flew down and rescued her.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled. He flew down and saved her.

"Blaze!" Brake shouted as he dashed down and caught her. "Are you guys alright?"

"Huh, yeah, we're good," Blaze winced.

"Mojo really outdid himself with that robot," Miyako looked up at the giant robot.

"Let us try," Brick signaled to his brothers and they soared into the air.

_Double Hurt!_

_Totalled Out!_

_Hard Punch!_

_K.O Slam!_

The robot reared back. "My sons, what are you doing?" Mojo yelled from inside, "do you dare betray your creator?"

"No way monkey," Butch smirked as he grabbed one of the robot's tentacles. His brothers grabbed the other tentacles and ripped them out. The girls watched from below.

"They are really good at this good guy stuff," Ayumi noted. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Let's join them, we can't let them have _all _the glory!" Kaoru flew up, swinging her hammer. "Surprise Mojo!"

_Swing Sonic II!_

"Well, we can't let _her_ have all the glory right?" Ayumi soared into the air, Momoko and Miyako shared grins and flew after her. "Hi Mojo!" They yelled together.

_Cream Cannon!_

_Bubble Champagne!_

_Home Run Hit!_

"Bye Mojo!" They grinned as the robot broke apart with a very dazed and disoriented monkey sitting in the pile of metal that used to be his robot. Brick picked up monkey by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the sky.

"Well, that was stressful," Miyako said as she stretched. Momoko rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it, I can barely stand, that whirl around gave me such a headache." Brick immediately scooped her into his arms. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck to steady herself, "uh, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you, you did say you could barely stand," he arched an eyebrow at her.

"I was…what's that word when you make something sound more than what it is?"

"Exaggerating?" Ayumi supplied. Momoko nodded and snapped her fingers.

"Yes, that, thanks."

"Um, guys?" Kaoru said as she looked at her watch. "Does it bother anyone that we are _late to class?_"

"You worry way too much Cupcup," Butch grinned and scooped her into his arms. Boomer and Brake grabbed Miyako and Ayumi and the boys flew back to school with them where they untransformed behind the building.

"Thanks, now can you stop touching our butts?" The girls hissed. The boys grinned and backed off.

"But you have such nice…" they began. Flames erupted out of the girls' eyes, daring them to finish their sentence. They stepped out from behind the school and walked to class. School was more or less over, it was nearly time for clubs.

"Oh, I have gymnastics, bye!" Momoko waved and ran off towards the gym.

"Yeah, I've got to go tutor some guys," Ayumi ran towards the school.

"I've got soccer practice, see ya!" Kaoru grinned and sprinted towards the field.

"Oh, I have cheerleading practice, bye guys!" She skipped off towards the gym. The boys stared after them silently for a while.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm following Ayumi," Brake smirked and ran in the same direction as Ayumi.

"Good call," his brothers noted and followed their girls.

**With Reds**

Brick couldn't help having a bit of a nosebleed when he saw Momoko. Her leotard was cherry pink and matched her eyes and it was one shouldered and had a low back and it hugged every curve. She was twirling and performing stunts on the bars like a pro. Brick eyed her up from her long, long legs, to her perfect figure to her perfect face. Then he realized the guys in the gym were eying her up as well. He directed their attention to him with a growl and a slicing motion across his neck. They went pale and promptly looked away.

"Hey Brick, what are you doing here?" He looked down and realized was standing in front of him and staring at him suspiciously. He smirked and grabbed her in a hug from behind.

"What, can't a guy stop by and see his girl?" He nuzzled his face into her hair. She squealed and tried to push him away which was pretty much a useless thing to do. Her heartbeat was going overtime as his hands rubbed her hips. Her gymnastics coach gave a meaningful cough from across the gym. Momoko blushed.

"I am _not _your girl," she hissed, "but you have to go now Brick, or I'll be in trouble." He sighed and released her but not before shooting a meaningful glare at every male in the room.

"See ya later sweetheart," he grinned and waited at the sidelines, shooting fierce glares at any guy who even looked at Momoko.

"Funny, normally guys talk to me a lot at gymnastics," she shot Brick a suspicious look as they walked out of the gym together. He shrugged innocently and hid a smirk.

**With Yellows**

There is something incredibly sexy about a hot girl in a miniskirt and a lab coat lecturing at the front of a class. It just occurred to him that more people were more interested in the hot brunette teaching the class than in the class itself. Brake was just discovering that now as he watched Ayumi coach a couple of guys in chemistry. And it looked like the guys were just discovering that too, Brake frowned when one of the boys whispered something in her ear and was satisfied when she slapped him upside the head. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, Ayumi?" He called from the back of the class. She glanced over with a surprised look on her face.

"Br-Reiko, what are you doing here?" She stopped by his desk and hissed. He smirked and pointed at his notebook that he had pulled out of his bag.

"Yeah, I don't understand this," he grinned. She arched an eyebrow, Brake was as smart as she was but she sighed and proceeded to explain it to him. And so it went on for the rest of the hour. Brake pretended to have problems with every single thing she taught and she had to explain it to him. Every time her back was turned, he would smirk smugly at the boys in the room and if any of them dared ask for her help he would shoot the poor boy such a glare he would cower.

"That was surprisingly a good class," Ayumi noted as she walked out of the building. "Everyone, except you, understood almost everything!" She shot him a suspicious glance. He shrugged innocently and hid a smirk.

**With Greens**

_Sexy_, was the first word that came to Butch's mind as he watched Kaoru stretch after playing. The sweat glistened on her body. Her tank top was fitted and accentuated her delicious figure and her shorts drew his eyes down to her legs that could have gone on forever. He was so busy devouring her with his eyes he didn't notice her call to him.

"Hey, Bu-Hito, quit staring at me!" She folded her arms. He ripped his eyes away from her chest long enough to look at her face.

"Yeah, hi babe," he smirked and stepped towards her. She stepped back and frowned at him.

"Hito, what are you doing here anyways?" He shrugged and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. His hands gripped her at her waist and he smirked lazily at her.

"Just stopped by to see my babe." Kaoru blushed furiously and yelped when his hands squeezed her butt.

"One, I am not your babe so don't call me that," she grunted, trying to push him away. "And two, we're in public, stop squeezing my butt!"

"Come on Cupcup, be nice," he pulled her closer and buried his face into her neck.

"I am nice, and that's why I'm not transforming and punching you in the gut," she hissed, cheeks hot. His breath was warm on her neck and her face grew hotter when he chuckled huskily against her skin.

"Sure babe, but I'm still staying," he released her and stepped over to the sidelines. He turned and fixed all the guys on the field with a glare, he pointed at Kaoru and then to himself. One of the guys scoffed at him and then cowered when Butch smirked darkly and cracked his knuckles.

"Huh, and normally I have to knock at least five guys unconscious before I leave," Kaoru noted as she walked away from the field with Butch. "What did you do to them?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything," he protested and grinned.

**With Blues**

"…and up, and flip and yeah!" Miyako grinned as she was thrown into the air. "Go Panthers!" Boomer watched from the sidelines, admiring her from afar. She looked like an angel, her face shone and she was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She was so beautiful. And apparently, the other guys thought so too. Normally he was the peace keeping brother but no one, except him, was allowed to ogle Miyako like that. He directed their attention to himself and shook a finger at them in a no gesture. One of the boys there, a beefy Neanderthal, grinned and began walking towards her. _Oh no you don't,_ he thought as he stormed forward and pulled the guy behind the bleachers. He emerged a few minutes later, dusted himself off and resumed his position on the sidelines.

"Hey, Boomer, coach said I should ask if you'd seen Ichigo-senpai," Miyako asked as they walked out together.

"Tall, beefy, brown hair?" He asked, she nodded in affirmation. "Nah, never seen him before."

**Hooray, done but I'm kind of sad now. I was reading Love Just Happens by Magical Blazze and she's finished! T_T I loved that story and now it's ended! If she reads this, pls make more stories like that with Chika and Bam pls!**

**Okay, to da rest of you guys, r&r okay? Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am feeling so happy because my checkpoint exams are done so I don't have to go to school for the next six days but my brother does! Yay!**

**I still do not own the PPGZ, the RRBZ or any other cartoon, book, anime/manga, comic e.t.c. on fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Monsters Under The Bed**

"…so, what do you say?" Momoko grinned at her friends. They were sitting outside on their favourite table during lunch. Kaoru was enthusiastically eating her sausage and eggs, Ayumi was carefully separating the shrimps and Calamari from the slimy pieces of…whatever her mom had cooked into her seafood stir fry and Miyako had already finished her rice and was doodling on a scrap of paper.

"That sounds fun," Miyako smiled.

"Yeah it does," Ayumi grinned. Kaoru nodded and swallowed before speaking.

"Cool, when?" She asked. Momoko thought.

"Um, this Friday, my mom says we can have it at my house." Momoko smiled and pulled out her glittery pink notebook and opened to a cherry pink page. "Okay, what movie are we watching?" She pointed at a list, "I _have Final Destination, Priest, Matrix, Twilight_…"

"No way, that is the suckiest horror movie ever," Ayumi shook her head. "What about _The Thing_?"

"Ooh, that's supposed to be seriously scary," Miyako whimpered.

"What's seriously scary, what are you girls talking about?" The boys grinned as he dropped down beside their girls. Momoko immediately slammed her book shut and pushed it into her bag.

"Nothing," they chimed simultaneously in innocent voices. The boys arched their eyebrows.

"We don't believe you," they leaned closer and tipped up their chins. The girls blushed and looked away. "But we'll let it slide."

"Right, bye!" They grabbed their bags and purses and ran away. The boys stared after them.

"They are up to something," Ruka said. Reiko nodded and looked after them.

"Hey, what's this?" Saiko reached down and picked up a sheet of cherry pink paper. "It's a list."

"No kidding," Reiko rolled his eyes. They crowded around the list.

_Date: Friday 6__th__ April_

_Movies: _

_The Thing (Too scary!)_

_Final Destination_

_The Exorcist_

_Count Dracula_

_Priest_

_Insidious_

"What is this for?" Hito asked.

"I think they're having a party or something," Saiko said.

"This Friday, we are definitely crashing that party," Reiko grinned.

"Why, it's on Friday night," Hito groaned.

"Yeah but if we crash, we'll see our girls," Ruka said.

"Party, Friday night," Hito said and leaned back already planning what he was going to do to Kaoru once there.

"Popcorn, check," Momoko bounced over holding a large bowl of hot, buttery popcorn.

"Movies, check," Kaoru switched on the TV and arranged all the movies on the floor for easy selection.

"Pillows, check," Ayumi pulled arranged pillows on the ground and grabbed her own, it was shaped like a sunburst.

"Magazines, check," Miyako flopped down beside Ayumi with a stack of magazines.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" They screamed and fell on the floor laughing. Outside, Ruka, Saiko, Reiko and Hito listened from outside the window. They had transformed and were hovering beside the house.

"Do you know how this looks?" Saiko hissed. "Why don't we just go inside?"

"Because we don't want them to know we're here," Ruka hissed back. "Now shut up, I want to see if they'll start talking about us."

"So, I heard Saiko beat up a guy because he was about to ask you out," Momoko's voice drifted from inside.

"Uh…well, he probably didn't mean it," Miyako shrugged helplessly. Kaoru and Ayumi doubled over laughing.

"Wow, he's got it bad for you Miyako," Ayumi giggled. Miyako shrugged and couldn't help the blush that coloured her cheeks.

"Well what about you guys, you told me that Reiko dominated your attention during your study class!" Miyako smirked and folded her arms.

"Yeah, so?" Ayumi looked down.

"Ayumi, he's just as smart if not smarter than you, why would he need your help?" Momoko rolled her eyes at her friend's denseness.

"I thought he needed, wait hey!" Ayumi threw her pillow at Momoko. "I am smarter than him!"

"Yeah, because he got an A+ and you got an A- in a math quiz," Momoko giggled. Ayumi rolled her eyes in mock horror.

"Because I _hate_ math," she groaned. "It's such a boring subject!"

"People who hate a subject do not get an A- in them, they get things like Bs or Cs or Ds, not As and definitely not A-s," Kaoru pointed out. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and grinned, "so, how's Hito," Ayumi leaned over towards Kaoru and smirked.

"Still as perverted as always," she answered. "I think he scared every guy on the soccer team out of asking me out."

"You should thank him," Miyako said. "That's the one thing I'm happy about them coming here, no one chases me anymore!"

"Yeah…" Momoko said, wondering why that didn't bother her like it normally would have.

"Momoko, how come you're not saying anything?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, aren't you happy that you're getting attention from Bri-ick?" Ayumi sang. "Ruka how I love you, let me count the ways…"

"Shut up you psycho," Momoko laughed and jumped on her.

"Why, just telling the truth 'sweetheart'," Ayumi doubled over laughing as Momoko pounded her with pillows.

"Shut up, shut up," she laughed, and then she had an idea. She crawled over to Miyako and Kaoru and whispered into their ears. They arranged themselves in a circle.

"Reiko and Ayumi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang, Ayumi screamed and pelted them with pillows.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so immature!" She grabbed Kaoru in a headlock, both laughing. The boys listened from the outside.

"You beat up one of the football players?" Hito looked at Saiko. "I'm rubbing off on you!"

"That's not necessarily a good thing Hito," Reiko snickered and received a punch.

"Reiko and Ayumi, sitting in a tree," Saiko snickered. Reiko jabbed him in the ribs. "What?" He muttered.

"How about we surprise them?" Ruka grinned and began to whisper to his brothers.

"Anyway, we need more popcorn," Kaoru held up the bowl. Her friends stared at her in shock.

"You ate it all?" They yelled. She shrugged and nodded, not even bothering to look contrite.

"Fine, I'm going downstairs to make more," Miyako took the bowl and skipped downstairs.

"Okay, what movie?" Momoko asked after Miyako had gone.

"_Insidious_!" Kaoru yelled.

"No, _The Thing_ is way scarier!" Ayumi disagreed. "Fine, we'll settle this peacefully and like mature women." The both made fists and bobbed them up and down.

"Rock, paper, scissors, that is so immature," Momoko grinned from her place on the couch.

"I win," Ayumi grabbed the DVD and slid it into the DVD player. Then they heard a growl.

"Momoko, what was that?" Kaoru asked from where she was lying on the floor. Momoko shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe Miyako trying to scare us?" She suggested. Ayumi shook her head.

"No, Miyako's way too nice to scare us, plus, she couldn't scare a three year that had just watched _Final Destination_," she said. The growl sounded again.

"So, what was that?" Momoko whimpered. The lights flickered and went out, causing the girls to scream and cling to each other.

"Kaoru, if this is one of your tricks, it's not funny!" Momoko whimpered. Kaoru shook her head.

"Hey, this has nothing to do with me," she protested. Then the window crashed open and four shapes flew in.

"AHHH!"

"Huh, what's going AHHH!" Miyako screamed when she ran in. "Don't hurt us, we're sorry, just don't eat us!" Imagine their confusion when the shapes began to laugh hysterically.

"Surprise!" The lights flickered and came back on to reveal the laughing faces of the boys. "Man you should have seen the looks on your faces!"

"You were behind this?" Momoko gaped.

"You crashed our slumber party?" Kaoru folded her arms and glared at Hito.

"How did you even find out anyway?" Miyako asked.

"We found a piece of paper that fell out of Momoko's notebook," Saiko confessed.

"Why would you do that?" Ayumi snapped. "Leave now please," Ayumi pointed at the window with a hand on her hip.

"What, before the party's begun?" They grabbed the girls and pulled them to their chests and eyed them in their pajamas. Miyako was in a short, baby blue jumpsuit pajama with spaghetti straps; Momoko was in a pair of hot pink shorts and a pale pink camisole. Kaoru was wearing a pair of black shorts and an apple green camisole and Ayumi was in black pajama trousers and a pale yellow camisole top with spaghetti straps. "We can't leave now!"

"Yes you can, now leave or we'll make you!" The girls yelled.

"Oh yeah, with what?" At that moment, a huge snake like creature crashed through Momoko's bed and let loose a terrifying roar. "Okay, that's pretty impressive."

"AHHH!" The girls screamed.

"What is that thing?" Miyako cried. Immediately she said that, the monster's neck separated into four, writhing, ugly hydra heads.

"I think it's a hydra!" Momoko yelled back.

"No kidding!" Ayumi snapped back, ducking a tentacle that was swung at her.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Solar Blaze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z_

"What is that thing?" Brick yelled as he ducked one of the heads.

"I don't know," Blossom yelled back, throwing her yoyo around.

_Chocolate Smash!_

"Bubbles, I apologize for saying monsters were not under your bed!" Blaze yelled as she jumped back and threw her knocker.

_Bat Smash!_

"Aw thanks Blaze!" Bubbles said as she flew up and back flipped in the air. "I accept your apology." She waved her bubble wand.

_Bubble Champagne!_

"This is not the time Bubbles!" Buttercup swung her hammer at the monster.

_Hammer Time!_

"AH!" Blossom screamed as the monster flipped her and she landed in Brick's arms. "Ah…thanks."

"No problem," he smirked and set her down.

"What is with these things?" Boomer grunted as he punched one of the heads. "It's like as soon as I take out one head, there's another one!"

"This is like the hydra in Hercules," Brake said as he punched another head away.

"I think this _is_ the hydra from Hercules," Blaze said as the girls flew up and dodged the sharp teeth grazing them. They leaned over and looked at their wounds, blood was dripping from them along with some green gunk. _Poison!_

"So how do we take it down?" Butch asked. They looked away and fixed their eyes on the hydra.

"Without destroying my bedroom," Blossom added.

"Well, in the story, Hercules crushed it but we don't have anything heavy on hold," Brake said.

"Well this just sucks," Bubbles said as she hit one of the heads with her bubble wand. The head reared up and struck at her with lightning speed. "AHHH!"

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled, drew back his arm and punched the head.

"Ooh, I got it!" Blossom grinned and flew at the monster and hovered in front of the first head she saw. "Hey ugly, betcha can't catch me!" She began to fly around the room.

"What is she doing?" Brick stared up at her. Then Blossom pulled out her yoyo and lassoed one of the heads. As she flew around, she effectively tied up the other heads. Buttercup swung back her hammer.

_Sonic Swing!_

She slammed her hammer into the monster's legs, sending it crashing down.

"Wow, but seriously, where did that come from?" Buttercup leaned over and poked the hydra. The thing exploded in a burst of black powder that hovered in front of them for a second and then flew out of the window. And in its place was a book of mythological creatures.

"Hey, that's the book my sister gave to me," Blossom said. "I was reading it yesterday."

"It was Him," Bubbles said. Blaze picked up the book. The page was open to the story of Hercules.

"Well, it could have been worse, Him could have decided to release every monster from the minotaur to the titans," she closed the book. The world swam before her eyes, she staggered back.

"Hey Blaze, are you okay?" Brake asked and caught her when she collapsed in his arms. "Blaze, BLAZE!"

"Uh, I don't feel so good," Bubbles swayed and fell into Boomer's arms.

"I feel funny," Blossom whimpered as she fell into Brick's arms.

"I feel sick," Buttercup groaned as she fell into Butch's arms.

"We have to get them to the professor," Brick yelled as they flew out of the window.

"What's wrong with them?" The boys asked as the professor looked at the girls' blood samples through his microscope.

"Hydra poison, since it was just a graze it won't kill them," he answered. The boys' breathed a sigh of relief. "However they could be in a state of coma for up to a year."

"A YEAR?"

"Or more, but you can wake them up," the professor said to placate them. "But I have to make a special antitoxin to reverse it."

"And how can you do that?" Reiko asked.

"I need the nectar of the rare White Dragon bush," the professor sighed. "It has special healing properties that can reverse venom."

"I think they have one of those in the Townsville Gardens," Saiko said. The boys transformed.

"Let's go!" Brick yelled and they flew out of the window.

**In Dreamland**

"Where are we?" Momoko groaned, sitting up. The sky was streaked with rainbow colours.

"Are we dead?" Miyako asked, looking around. "And we're normal now," she looked down at herself, she was out of her PPGZ uniform. "But are we dead?"

"I doubt that, I think we're…asleep," Ayumi looked up at the sky. A floating cuckoo clock stopped in front of her and nearly took her eyes out when the bird flew out from inside it. For some reason it wasn't a bird that flew out but one of those toy monkeys that clap cymbals. It cuckooed.

"The dream world is even freakier than I imagined," Kaoru growled and punched the clock which immediately turned into bubbles. Other bubbles began to coalesce around her. Then they developed eyes and lips and began to sing in incredibly high pitched, chipmunk voices.

"Why are we in the same dream anyway?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know, but this reminds me of that movie, _Shark Boy and Lava Girl_," Miyako grinned and jumped up and down. The ground was springy, like a mattress. A colourful parrot in an adventurers garb walked past them holding a map and a compass.

"One of the worst movies ever," Kaoru looked around. "We have to get out of here, these bubbles are killing me!" The bubbles seemed to like floating around her head and no amount of swatting and popping would make them go away.

"Wait, what's that?" Momoko pointed towards the horizon. A dark cloud was spreading over the sky and eclipsing one of the five moons that were in the sky.

"Those look like…" Ayumi's eyes widened.

"…black Z ray particles!" Miyako finished. A face appeared in the particles, a face that looked familiar.

"HIM!" They gasped.

"Hello girls," the face grinned down at them. "How nice of you to stop by!"

"Yeah, we didn't have a choice considering that your hydra wrecked my house and poisoned us!" Momoko yelled back.

"Oh that's too bad, but still you're not dead, we'll meet later if, you ever get out of here alive!" His creepy laughter echoed in their ears as the black particles grew tentacles and stretched towards them.

"AHHH!" They screamed and ran.

"What do we do?" Miyako screamed. She couldn't run properly, it was like when you dream you're running from something and, for some reason, gravity increases and you can barely move.

"I don't know, maybe the boys will help us!" Momoko yelled back.

"How long will that take?" Kaoru yelled.

"I don't know, long enough!" Ayumi screamed as one of the tentacles grabbed them and pulled them into the clouds.

**In the Real World**

"Wake up, wake up!" The girls sat up, breathing heavily. The boys were leaning above them, barely inches away from their faces and grinning. "You okay?"

"Yeah," the girls answered and looked down at themselves. "How, what happened?" They stood up and looked at the boys.

"The professor made some antitoxin," the boys grinned. "But we did get the flower." They took the girls' chins and leaned down. "Don't you want to thank us?"

"Uh, ah...!" The girls blushed furiously as the boys brought their faces closer.

"Ah you're awake, I made fluff puffs da wan!" Peach smiled at them, bounding in.

"Thanks Peach," the girls grinned in relief, their faces still red.

"We'll finish this later," the boys grinned and squeezed their butts and ran away.

"Perverts," they muttered, blushing.

**Done, r&r all! **

**Brick: Hi everyone**

**Me: BRICK! *hugs him* where have you been? I've been forced to do the disclaimer for four chapters in a row!**

**Brick: Boohoo, R&R people so she doesn't abandon the story okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Peace to the earth, watching TV as I type this so…enjoy! I don't own it, do I have to say this every chapter?  
**

**My exams are partly over...well they will be on Monday anyways. This was just a spur of the moment thing because i was watching TV and listening to music and i started imagining this and i decided to type it and...you know, imma shut and let you read now.**

**Again, i do not own the PPGZ, i do own the plot though. and Ayumi. So...yeah ;)  
**

**Shopping**

"Come on Kaoru," Miyako called from outside. Momoko and Ayumi stood behind her looking up at her window, they were perched on their motorbikes. Since they turned fifteen, the girls had been allowed to have motorbikes that they could ride anywhere but they preferred not to ride them to school since their school was only a couple of blocks from their homes. Momoko's was cherry pink, Miyako's was baby blue and Ayumi's was gold. Kaoru's was grass green and was situated on the driveway of her house.

"Hurry up!" Ayumi yelled. The green eyed girl stuck her head out of the window and glared down at them.

"I'm coming already," she yelled back and ran downstairs to meet her friends. "I don't know why I'm coming, I don't even like shopping." She was wearing black shorts and a dark green top, Momoko was wearing blue jean shorts and a fitted pink tank top. Miyako was in white shorts with a blue, rhinestone studded halter neck top and Ayumi was in black jean shorts and a gold, off the shoulder, elbow sleeved top.

"Because I wanted to buy some new clothes for the school Fall dance next week," Miyako beamed back with a happy smile on her face.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and revved up her bike, "are we going or what?" They rode off towards the mall.

"Ugh, great," Ayumi groaned as they stopped, a tall traffic light shone a red light. "I hate these things." The girls ignored the wolf whistled thrown at them because, let's be honest, hot girls in shorts perched on motorbikes are extremely sexy.

"Hey," a voice called from beside them. They turned and stared. Ruka and his brothers were smirking at them from a sleek, red convertible with no roof. Momoko's eyes widened as she eyed the car.

"Where did you get a car?" She arched an eyebrow.

"We saved some guy's life," Saiko shrugged.

"A piano was about to fall on his head," Hito grinned. "So he gave us cars."

"All four of you or just Ruka?" Ayumi asked, _okay, I'm not even going to lie, Reiko having a car would be so cool!_

"Yep, but we took Ruka's car today," Hito shrugged. Then he eyed the girl's motorbikes, "so, where are you girls headed today?"

"Somewhere," they answered. The boys smirked.

"We'll find you anyway," the boys replied. The traffic light changed and the girls raced away.

"Ooh, what about this?" Miyako held up a white, empire waist dress. Ayumi nodded in affirmation.

"That's nice Miyako, go try it on," she smiled as she examined a pretty, yellow top. Momoko was trying on a pair of cherry red heels and examining her legs in them. Even Kaoru was getting into the whole shopping routine, she was choosing a pair of skinnies.

"I'm going to go try on this dress," Miyako grinned as she entered one of the changing booths. Momoko grabbed a black, ruffled miniskirt she'd been contemplating, Kaoru chose a pair of skinnies and Ayumi decided to try on the gold top.

"PERVERTS!"

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?"

"What's going on?" Ayumi asked from her booth.

"I don't know," Miyako answered. Suddenly, something yanked open the curtains of their changing rooms, entered and drew them shut. The girls opened their lips to scream but hands covered their mouths.

"SSSHHH!" The boys hissed. The girls blushed and sweatdropped. They waited until the cries of 'Pervert' died down.

"Whatever you do, do not turn around," the girls hissed.

"Huh, what, why…" the boys' voices trailed off as they saw the girls in their bras or panties. They had a mega anime nosebleed.

"AH, get out!" The girls screamed and pushed them out. Fifteen minutes later the girls walked out of the shop holding bags full of clothes.

"Well, that was fun, awkward at times, but fun," Momoko smiled at her friends. They nodded.

"Ooh, and look what I bought!" Ayumi rooted in her bag and pulled out four black, cat ear headbands. Momoko and Miyako squealed.

"So cute, thanks Ayumi!" They hugged her. Kaoru, not inclined to hugs or squeals of any kind, simply smiled at her friend and expressed her thanks with a punch on the arm.

"Thanks Ayumi," they took their headbands.

"Hey girls," familiar voices called from behind them. The boys grabbed them from behind.

"Isn't it enough that you ran into our changing rooms while we were changing?" The girls hissed, flames coming from their eyes. The boys pretended to think for a while.

"Hmmm, no," they grinned down at them.

"Well we're still mad about that," the girls said and struggled in the boys' grips.

"Aw, come on, we're sorry, we didn't know you were changing!" They begged.

"It's a changing room!" Ayumi yelled.

"Sorry princess," Reiko smiled at Ayumi.

"Yeah, sorry sweetheart," Ruka grinned at Momoko.

"Sorry Angel," Saiko smiled at Miyako.

"Sorry babe," Hito smirked at Kaoru.

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" The girls yelled and sighed, "but fine, you're forgiven."

"Yes, does this mean we can go get pizza?" The boys grinned.

"Yeah, sure, we're starving," they headed to the pizza parlour.

"…a medium pepperoni and a medium meat pizza," the salesclerk tapped it into his computer. "That'll be 400 yen." The boys paid and they all say down near the window, counterpart next to counterpart.

"Hito, stop touching my legs!" Kaoru snapped. He gave her an innocent look. Momoko sipped her strawberry smoothie and licked her lips. She noticed Ruka staring at her lips and she blushed and looked away. A waitress placed their pizza down in front of them.

"I love the pizza here," Ayumi smiled as they selected slices. As they reached for second slices, her eyes fell on a poster. "Oh, check it," she nodded at the poster.

"An ice skating competition?" Kaoru scoffed.

"I love ice skating, I used to do it a lot back home!" Ayumi grinned.

"Well, it says here it's either a group thing or an individual thing," Momoko read the rules. "So who are you with?" Ayumi was quiet, thinking.

"I think I'll do the individual thing," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Reiko asked.

"Totally, it'll be fun!" She grinned, "plus, the prize is a trophy and 2000 yen!"

"Well, while we're talking about competitions, I have a gymnastics competition next week," Momoko grinned. "I'm on the uneven bars."

"And you guys are coming to see me at the ice skating thing right?" Ayumi asked.

"And my gymnastics meet?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah, of course," their friends answered.

**Ooh, bad ending, I didn't plan on this but I got stuck and I don't have a beta reader (yet but I need one) so I just typed this. Pls keep reading and I love your reviews. THX!**

**AnimeCutiePiexx loves ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiyas! I am typing this while watching wrestling with my little brother, he says hi to the ppl of fanfiction and he wants to do the disclaimer:**

**AKA (His nickname, don't ask): My sister does not own PPGZ, RRBZ, a motorcycle, a car, money, she can't skate or do gymnastics or anything really, except write**

**Me: Aw, thanks, I think…anyways, on with the story**

**Competition**

"Go Ayumi!" Reiko yelled over the screams of the crowd. He watched with pride as she twirled in her gold leotard with a black net skirt, performing a Lutz and a pirouette. With a final flip and whirl, she stopped in front of the judges table. The screams of the crowd were almost deafening but the loudest screams came from her friends and no one was screaming louder than Reiko.

"And the winner of the 2012 Ice Skating Competition is…Ayumi Watashira!" Ayumi screamed ad watched with amusement as her friends ran down the stairs to the rink and hugged her.

"You won!" Reiko grinned as he hoisted her into his arms. A woman in a long, red dress came down the stairs and handed her a trophy filled with money.

"Here you go, congratulations honey," she smiled and winked, "you and your boyfriend can have a good time with that."

"He is _not _my boyfriend!" Ayumi sighed but she was too happy to care.

"But I wanna be," Reiko smirked and nuzzled her neck. She blushed and smacked his head.

"No way," she grinned and hugged her trophy.

"I hope I win my competition," Momoko sighed. Ruka draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

"You will sweetheart," he grinned down at her, making her smile and blush.

"Wow, I knew Momoko was good but this is awesome!" Kaoru grinned as Momoko launched herself into the air, performing a front flip and grabbing the next bar. She performed a handstand, turned around and swung herself down with a twist, landing with a flourish and a huge smile. A huge applause sounded, Ruka tossed her a bouquet of roses which she caught with a blush and a huge smile.

"And the winner for the uneven bars is…Momoko from Pokey Oaks High School!" Momoko screamed and jumped up and down in excitement as one of the judges draped a gold medal over her head and handed her a white and red jacket.

"Awesome job sweetheart," Ruka grinned as he swung her into his arms.

"You were amazing!" Miyako squealed happily. "I didn't know you could even do that!"

"Celebration!" Ayumi and Kaoru yelled simultaneously. "Pizza!"

"Yeah, let's celebrate!" The boys yelled, slapping the girls' butts. The girls squealed and sprinted after them with blushes on their faces.

"I'm booored," Kaoru and Hito moaned. Momoko was in the kitchen with Ruka helping him bake a cake; actually she was just licking the spoon and everything else that was covered in sugar.

"Then do something," Ayumi said from where she was reading a book on the couch. Reiko was on the floor beside the couch also reading a book. Saiko and Miyako were outside sketching the garden and laughing together.

"Like what?" Hito leaned against the back of his chair.

"We can play that new video game I got," Kaoru said, perking up. They attached the controllers and switched on the TV.

"HA, TAKE THAT!" Kaoru crowed as she pressed down furiously on the keypad. An hour into the game and they were really getting into it. blood and explosions lit up the screen.

"OH YEAH?" Hito grinned as his fingers moved across the buttons. Ayumi sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she'd never finish her book at this rate.

"I'm out," she closed her book around her finger and walked out.

"I second that," Reiko followed her. The greens barely noticed their exit, too wrapped up in the intense world of video gaming.

"YEAH, I WIN!" Hito laughed as the words K.O. flashed across the screen. Kaoru grinned, being the friendly competitor she was.

"Rematch," she stood and fiddled with the game controls. Hito stared up at her from where he'd been sitting. Since she was standing he had a clear view of her butt from the floor and he had to admit.

The view was nice.

"Huh, hey stop staring at my butt!" Kaoru yelled when she turned around. Hito smirked at her and leaned back against the back of the couch.

"Or what?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Why you-!" She stormed forward but before she could punch him or kick him or disembowel him. She tripped on her game controller and fell on top of him in a rather compromising position.

Her chest was against his chest, her hands were on his chest and her legs were tangled with his. Their faces were mere inches apart. Her eyes widened as a pale pink blush invaded her cheeks. Hito looked surprised for a second, until his shocked look gave way to a knowing smirk and he wrapped an arm around her waist, effectively trapping her.

"Ah, I knew you wanted me," he smirked and brushed her cheek with the knuckle of his free hand. Her lips parted slowly as his other hand wrapped around her waist. She knew she should yell, punch him, slap him, do _something_ but she was helpless to do anything as his lips came nearer and her eyes slowly closed.

"Kaoru, the professor wants you to…" Ken trailed off at the scene. They were silent for a while, and then he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"N-no," Kaoru stuttered, scrambling off Hito and smoothing down her shirt.

"Yes," Hito said, smirking.

"O-kay, the professor wants to work on your weapons to make them better in case Him attacks."

"That's cool," she transformed and handed him her hammer, "here you go." As soon as she let go of the hammer, Ken collapsed.

"Ow, I think it dislocated my shoulder," he moaned.

"Oh, sorry," she picked it up and carried it to the lab. Her friends were also there in their transformation forms. The professor was tinkering with Momoko's yoyo and she was watching with her hands clasped under her chin.

"They won't be ready for at least two days, so if something attacks the boys should handle it," the professor said.

"Wha-bu-!" The girls complained.

"We can do that," the boys smirked. Hito winked at Kaoru.

"We'll finish what we started later." She growled and clenched her fist.

"What's he talking about?" Miyako asked.

"Kaoru and I were just about to…" he never finished his sentence as Kaoru grabbed him by the arm and flipped him. "Ow, so cruel Cupcup."

**Sigh, such a short chapter…r and r okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, see I updated in double quick time because I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Also I was bored and I needed something to do. **

**Okay, I realized as I was typing that I am neglecting the boys and the blues and reds so this chapter is dedicated to the blues (since I ignore them the most) and I'll put a reds chapter somewhere.**

**For disclaimer, refer to the past pages, I'm done typing it!**

**Blues Day Out**

Miyako sighed as she walked into the professor's home. Momoko was watching TV, Kaoru was playing a game on her PSP and Ayumi had somehow managed to get on the internet before anyone had and was currently reading something online.

"Ayumi, can I use the computer?" She asked.

"Oh, Miyako, I just got on it," the brunette answered, turning to give her a pleading look.

"Okay," Miyako sighed and wandered out of the room. She stood in indecision in the corridor.

"Hey Angel," she turned to face Saiko who was smiling at her from the door of the kitchen. She smiled back, smoothing the ruffles of her skirt.

"O-oh, hey Saiko," she fiddled with one of her twin tails. "What are you doing?" He shrugged.

"Eh, I was bored so I was going to go for a walk," he grinned at her, "wanna come?"

"Sure," she grinned back and they walked out together, both enjoying the cool wind and the warmth of the sun on their faces. Saiko glanced at Miyako, her eyes were closed and she was smiling so happily. He felt glad that she was smiling like that and it was because of him that she was smiling. She opened her eyes, catching his gaze. She smiled shyly as a blush coloured her cheeks, she looked away. "Oh, my, gosh, Mellow Diva's having a sale!" She pointed at a shop with a pink sign and Gothic letters. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store.

"Okay, so how does this look?" She posed in a cerulean blue, elbow length sleeved dress, her blue eyes sparkling. Saiko grinned from his place beside one of the racks.

"You look beautiful Angel, same for all twenty four outfits," he smirked. She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Saiko," Miyako picked up five outfits.

"Five outfits out of twenty four?" Saiko asked incredulously as they made their way to the checkout counter.

"Yep," she answered brightly. "Besides, I only have enough money for these."

"Okay, we went shopping, what do you say we go the arcade?" He asked. She cocked her head.

"Oh, I don't really go there," she shuffled her feet, looking down. He smiled, she looked so cute like that.

"Really, then come on," when she hesitated, he took her hand and smiled reassuringly. "Come on Angel, it'll be fun." So she let him lead her to the arcade. The sounds of lasers, screams and theme songs filled the air, a group of guys in hoodies and trousers to their knees stared at her from the corner. One, especially, she shivered as he worked his way up from her silver flats to the top of her blond hair. Then he wolf whistled and smirked.

"Hey babe, come over here, I wanna talk to ya," he grinned at her. She shifted closer to Saiko who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and glared at the guy.

"Come on Angel," they turned away.

"Hey, that your girl, man she must feel so much pity in her heart to date you," he smirked, his friends laughed. Other people had stopped gaming to watch what was going on. "Come on babe, I can show you a good time." He reached forward and grabbed her arm. "Call me Cameron."

"She's not going anywhere," Saiko growled and pulled her out of Cameron's grasp. Miyako moved behind Saiko, clutching his shirt.

"Oh yeah?" Cameron lunged forward, probably hoping to catch Saiko of guard but he simply side stepped his clumsy attack. Cameron fell on the floor, he was up again and he rushed at Saiko, swinging his fists widely. Saiko caught his fist as he was about to punch him and flipped the poor guy upside down, holding him by his foot.

"Now, apologize to Miyako," he held him higher off the floor.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, the blood rushing to his head making him feel faint.

"Um, okay," she said. Saiko nodded and promptly released Cameron's ankle, dropping him on the carpet. A loud applause sounded from the crowd of onlookers who had witnessed Saiko's victory.

"Thanks Saiko," Miyako smiled up at him as they walked home. He smiled back, brushing a strand of hair off her face.

"No problem Angel." His hand trailed down her cheek, cupping it, feeling the silky softness of her skin. Miyako's eyes widened, her cheeks turned pink as she averted her eyes. "Miyako?" His voice was low, velvety, she looked up and got lost in his deep blue eyes. They were an unfathomable blue, like the sea. His fingers tiptoed to her chin, tilting it up and he leaned down. Her eyes closed slowly, even though some part of her was going _ah, what are you doing? He's a ruff, you're a puff and your friends will KILL you if they find out! _His lips brushed hers gently; the contact was almost nonexistent, just as a drop of rain landed on her nose, surprising them. She looked up as the sky darkened and it began to pour with rain.

"Oh, rain," she murmured, her mind still buzzing from the almost kiss. Saiko smiled and laughed as they both covered their heads with their jackets and ran home.

"Where have you two been?" Momoko yelled from the couch where she was being cornered by Ruka. "Help me!"

"Good job brother," Saiko grinned at Ruka who nodded at him. Miyako giggled.

"Sorry Momoko, I can't do anything, ask Kaoru," she said as she hung up her sopping wet jacket beside Saiko's.

"She's upstairs having an arm wrestling match with Butch," she edged back as Ruka leaned closer. "And Ayumi's reading with Brake in the library."

"Oh…sorry…bye!" Miyako smiled apologetically and skipped away.

"MIYAKO!"

**SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! T_T what is wrong with me? Gah, I feel so irritated with myself.**

**Anyways, I'm sure some of you are wondering why there is no Himeko and cronies meanness. Well, she's coming in later and she plays a major part, yay, this story allows me to put in my love of anime school uniforms and neko headbands and cocktail dresses. **

**Okay you all, i need some more reviews! let me have mmm...26 reviews and i'll update! (Not that hard people, just type 'good job' or 'nice story'!**

**-Animecutiepiexx**


	8. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! But I updated at least, and I promise to try and be really consistent from now on.**

**Anyways, I love this chapter! I don't know how I came up with it but I did so here it is. Anyways, apparently my friend's sister gave me the nickname Marmalade which makes no sense but she's weird in that way. I'm bored…my mom went for a BBQ and didn't take me! Unfair! *sigh* anyways, I do not own the PPGZ at all blah blah blah e.t.c. Ignore my random chatter -.- **

**Kitty Cat**

"It totally sucks," Kaoru groaned as they walked to school. "That we can't fight bad guys for a while." Her friends nodded in agreement.

"I know right," Momoko sighed, she flipped her hair over her shoulders to look back at the boys who were walking a little way behind them, "but they can."

"Unfairness to the highest level," Ayumi agreed.

"I feel so…ordinary," Miyako sighed, twirling her hair. "Now we're just…ordinary." The girls paused and considered a life without being the PPGZ. They shuddered, that was too horrible to even contemplate.

"That's terrible," Kaoru shivered. The boys jogged slightly to catch up with them.

"What's terrible babe?" Hito asked, walking beside Kaoru. She glared at him and slapped him upside his head to tell him not to call her babe ever in his life.

"That we can't fight bad guys," Miyako said.

"It's only for two days," Saiko pointed out.

"We know," they sighed simultaneously. "But now you guys get to have all the fun and…!" They were cut off by the familiar beeping of their belts.

"The universe hates us," Momoko sighed. Her friends laughed as she answered the compact. "Yes Mayor?"

"Hurry girls!" The panicked face of their Mayor flashed on the screen, "there's a villain downtown turning everyone into animals!" There was a flash of purple sparkles and Miss Bellum appeared on the screen holding an adorable corgi with snow white fur.

"Aw!" The girls squealed.

"Girls, you have to stop her," Miss Bellum ended the call. Miyako, Ayumi and Momoko clasped their hands under their chins and sighed.

"The Mayor makes an adorable dog!" Miyako hugged herself.

"You are such girls," Kaoru said, rolling her eyes. The boys chuckled before transforming.

_Smash Brick!_

_Hard Butch!_

_Rapid Brake!_

_Tough Boomer!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Chill, we'll take care of this," Brick smirked. Momoko poked his chest playfully.

"You better, however if you get changed into something please be a cocker spaniel because I've always wanted a puppy!"

"Gee, thanks, I feel so needed," he grinned.

"So, for the first time, we're leaving the fate of Townsville in their hands," Ayumi shook her head. "We're all doomed."

"Hey!" Brake placed his hand over his chest in mock hurt. "That stung, really Princess."

"Stop calling me Prince-!" They watched the boys soar into the sky, following the multicolored rainbow of light until it disappeared.

"Well girls, that's where the action is," Miyako said.

"Mmhmm," her friends hummed their agreement and stood there silently for a few more seconds before trooping into school.

It was later, much later, two hours to be exact, when the girls began to feel truly worried when the boys hadn't returned. During break, they gathered under the large oak tree in the school ground. "Do you think they're in trouble?" Momoko asked, playing with her hair nervously.

"They should have been back hours ago," Kaoru agreed. Silence reigned for a while.

"Do you…do you think we should go look for them?" Miyako finally hedged.

"Yeah, we should," Momoko grinned, thankful that she wasn't the only one feeling that worried. Since they didn't have their powers or any other form of transport, they took the long way.

"Walking sucks," Ayumi groaned when they finally reached downtown.

"Everything sucks to you," Miyako giggled. "Wow, this place is…trashed." Trashed was an understatement. The place was more or less a dump. Glass lay in sharp shards outside the broken window frames of stores. Park benches lay in mangled, twisted heaps and ripped newspapers and nylon bags were scattered all over road.

"Whoa…" the girls breathed. The ground suddenly rumbled.

"Anyone else feel that?" Kaoru asked. The rumble grew and the ground began to shake.

"Is that a…" Miyako peered in the distance. "STAMPEDE!" The girls screamed and scrambled up a nearby tree just as a lion, a zebra, a rhino, a tiger and even an elephant barreled past them. They stared in total shock as the animals charged past in total chaos.

"Well, that was…weird," Ayumi said as they climbed down from the tree that had somehow miraculously withstood the stampede.

"I know," Momoko placed her hands on her hips and looked around. "So, where are the boys?"

"You don't think they've been turned into animals, do you?" Miyako asked fearfully.

"'Course not," Kaoru soothed her. "I hope."

The girls looked around warily. "Oh, new playmates!" A voice squealed from above them. The girls stared up in shock at what hovered above them.

It was a girl, or at least, mostly a girl. She had dark purple cat ears and amethyst eyes. A long, fluffy tail the same colour as her ears and hair swished behind her. "Who are you?" Kaoru demanded. The girl laughed dementedly and flew higher.

"My name is Animal Crackers!" She cackled maniacally.

"Yes, you are," Ayumi muttered under her breath in a sarcastic voice.

"What do you mean playmates?" Miyako asked warily. The girl laughed again, swooping closer.

"I'm going to change you into animals," she smiled brightly. "And then we can play together forever and ever!" She said in a possessed, sing song voice.

"That chick is crazy," Momoko whispered.

"I heard that!" She screeched, and then she shrugged. "But I don't care, once I change you we'll be best friends, just like Cody!"

"Cody?" Miyako asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, my puppy, he ran away," the girl's ears drooped then perked up again. "But now I have you and we can be friends!"

"No wonder the poor puppy ran away," Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"No, Kaoru, she's being affected by black z ray particles!" Momoko said, "It's not her fault she's like this!"

"Where are the boys?" Ayumi yelled. The girl tapped her chin with one pointy fingernail.

"Oh, those guys, they wouldn't be my friends so I sent my animal friends after them," she giggled. "Pity, they would have made cute puppies!"

"You sent a stampede of animals after them?" Miyako gaped.

"Yes," the girl sighed impatiently, "now, ready or not, here I come!" She raised her hands above her head, a sparkling purple ball materialized there. She shot it at them, just before it collided with the girls, they were shoved out of the way by four familiar bodies.

"Boys!" They grinned with relief.

"What are you doing here?" Brick snapped, helping Momoko up.

"Looking for you, duh," she replied.

"And you said you'd be fine," Ayumi rolled her eyes.

"It's dangerous here," Boomer insisted. "You should go."

"Nuh uh, we aren't going anywhere," Kaoru replied, folding her arms. Then a crazed cackle sounded and Animal Crackers bore down on them again.

"Hey, those are _my_ playmates!" She screeched, "mine, mine, mine!" She shot a surprise bolt of dark energy that hit the girls.

"AH!" The girls screamed. When the dust cleared, the boys stared in shock and confusion at the four utterly adorable kittens sitting where the girls had previously been standing.

"Kittens!" The girl squealed. "They turned into kittens!"

It was quite easy to tell which kitten had been who. Their colour of fur corresponded with their hair colour. All four kittens were staring down at themselves in total confusion and shock. The kitten that had been Miyako had apparently surrendered to her cat instincts and was chasing a butterfly that had fluttered past. The kitten that had been Momoko was licking her paws and the two kittens that had been Kaoru and Ayumi were wrestling on the ground.

"Guys," Brick said slowly, "did she just turn our girls into kittens?"

"That's so rude," Boomer nodded.

"I say we pound her to bits," Brake suggested.

"I second that motion," Butch cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, maybe I should turn you into animals!" The girl was chattering now, "And then we can all be friends, what do you say?"

"We say," the boys smirked, "you're psycho."

_Double Hurt!_

_Totalled Out!_

_Hard Punch!_

_K.O Slam!_

"Argh!" The girl screamed. A stream of black particles poured out from her mouth and she fell to the ground. It was a little girl; she couldn't have been more than ten years old.

"That's sad," Brake whispered. The boys gathered around her. "Hey, wake up." She opened her amethyst coloured eyes slowly, fearfully. She focused on the boys and shrank back. "It's okay, we're here to help."

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Downtown, what's your name?" Butch asked.

"Shiori Shoda," she mumbled with her head down. Her hair was dark purple and flipped slightly at the ends.

"Where do you live?" Brick asked. She mumbled an address.

"We can fly you there, would you like that?" Boomer asked. Her eyes brightened and she allowed herself to be lifted into Boomer's arms.

"Kitties!" She beamed suddenly, pointing at the girls. The boys stared at them.

"Aren't the Z ray particles supposed to wear off immediately?" Brick asked. Brake nodded.

"Yeah," he scooped up Ayumi who immediately curled around his neck like a scarf. Butch picked up Kaoru who scrambled into the pocket of his jacket since she was small enough to fit. Brick picked up Momoko who settled down in the crook of his arm. Boomer allowed Shiori to hold Miyako since he was already carrying her.

Shiori lived in a large fancy house uptown. Her mother was overjoyed to have her back home. "You boys deserve a reward!" She beamed happily. The boys shared looks but then caught the eyes of the girls. Even in cat form they still knew how to put the boys in their place.

"No, it's alright," the boys replied. Anna sat on the couch of the parlour playing with the girls who were still in kitten form.

"But you must!" Shiori's mother smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. "Shiori, honey, Cody didn't run away, you left the back gate open and he wandered out, he's back now." As if to prove it, a cute golden Labrador bounded into the room and began to inspect the kittens on Shiori's lap.

"I feel so silly," she giggled. She smiled up at the boys. "Thank you!" She handed Boomer a bag of cookies. "For you guys!"

"That was nice," Butch commented as he munched on a cookie. They walked back the professor's lab. The girls lay curled up on their arms, dozing.

"I'm still worried, the z ray particles should have worn off by now," Brick frowned. Momoko gave a small yawn and looked up at Brick.

"It will, we'll just tell the professor," Boomer said. Then he felt Miyako shift in his arms. "What, whoa!" All the girl began to expand and transform until they had been turned back into their original forms. Of course they were sitting on the boys and so they materialized in the boy's arms.

"Yay, we're human again!" Miyako squealed, throwing her arms around Boomer.

"You have no idea how weird it is to be a cat," Momoko shuddered. "I kept having this urge to chase everything I saw."

"I'm just glad I can talk now," Ayumi rolled her eyes. "It's weird not being able to talk and only being able to say 'meow'."

"And now I don't have to be carried everywhere," Kaoru stretched and punched Butch's shoulder. "Thanks anyway."

"You guys did good," Momoko admitted. "It was kinda…sweet." The girls blushed.

"Thanks sweetheart," Brick grinned at her, nuzzling her cheek. She slapped him, not hard. Brick winced and grinned.

"Oh quit it Brick!" She blushed and looked down.

"You can put us down now," the girls said.

"Hmm, nope," the boys grinned at them. "Besides, the professor said he finished in double quick time and now you guys can go get your weapons." The guys flew them to the professor's lab.

"Yay!" Momoko grinned. "Me first!" She ran up to the professor. "Me first, me first, me first!" She bounced up and down with excitement. Brick grinned at her pleasure.

"What are you, five?" Ayumi rolled her eyes but she was excited as well.

"Okay, okay!" The professor grinned. Ken carefully handed Momoko her new and improved yoyo looking pleased with himself. "I made a few particle changes to the atomic makeup of the string and managed to make it more ductile to enable you to…" he took in the blank look on her face. "I made the string stronger and faster." He sighed.

"Yay!" She squealed, Ken had also painted a pair of candyfloss pink wings on the yoyo.

"Okay, me next," Kaoru stepped forward. "No science please, just English."

"I made your hammer able to shoot focused laser and cause stronger, more efficient sound waves," he handed her the green and yellow hammer. The bottom had two spikes that tick out like the handle of a mace or an axe.

"Sweet," Kaoru grinned, taking the hammer to show Ayumi.

"Me now!" Miyako giggled and skipped forward. Ken grinned and showed her the bubble wand.

"I simply made it possible for your bubbles to be able to create greater damage to your enemies, and you see this?" He pointed at a blue orb atop the bubble wand. "This allows you to charge your bubbles and make them explode on contact."

"Cool!" Miyako beamed and twirled her wand in her hand like a baton as she walked over to Momoko to show her.

"Alright, my turn," Ayumi grinned and stepped forward.

"Well, I simply made it possible for you to create super charged balls of light with your sparkler and to also be able to create an intense amount of light that can blind opponents temporarily." Ayumi grinned and walked back to Kaoru to show her.

"Yes, now we have our weapons back!" Momoko beamed. The girls swiped their rings through their compacts and transformed.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Solar Blaze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

**How was it? This was actually going to be a sick chapter but I was like, 'nah let's make them cats!' I love cats, my friend has a cat named Chloe who recently had a baby called Safari. She's so cute (both of them)!**

**I'm going to need more reviews! POUR ON THE REVIEWS! Come on, you can do it! Do it for the story! \(^.^)/ **

**Anyways, read and review! Thank you!**

**-Animecutiepiexx**


	9. Chapter 10

**In honour of the 2012 Olympics, I will update this story. I stayed up late last night watching the procession and the lighting of the torch. Nigeria looked so…Nigerian. Sorry, no other word to describe it! And I noticed that the Japanese flag and the flag for Bangladesh are almost identical! Just the backgrounds were different.**

**Also, I just realised I haven't posted a fight scene since the Monsters under my bed chapter so here goes, this fight scene will also link to…never mind, just read!**

**Sad News: Safari died! She climbed into the engine of the car and we switched it on by accident and…well…she died. It was so sad! Chloe kept meowing and whining. T_T And then my brother was so mean to my friend because Chloe is pregnant again, he said we should name the new kitten Engine Stopper.**

**I don't own this anime **

**RRBZ New Powers**

"You know, we haven't fought Him in a while," Momoko said as the girls sat outside the boys' cabin next to their counterparts. She was sitting beside Ruka with her head on his shoulder. Kaoru was sitting in front of Hito having an arm wrestling contest. Miyako was sitting in between Saiko's legs and leaning against his chest and Ayumi was sitting back to back with Reiko. They had all gotten closer to the boys since but they were still not willing to go further.

"Don't push it sweetheart," Ruka said, playing with her hair.

"Yeah, haven't you watched enough cartoons to know that that's when the bad guy decides to attack?" Miyako said.

"This is not a cartoon Miyako," Ayumi sighed. **(Yes it is!) **Their belts suddenly began to beep. "Seriously?" She groaned.

"Yes mayor?" Momoko asked as the panicked face of the mayor and the hidden head of Ms. Bellum appeared.

"Girls, there are giant monsters attacking Townsville!" He screamed into the communicator.

"We're on it!" She nodded.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Solar Blaze!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Smash Brick!_

_Hard Butch!_

_Rapid Brake!_

_Tough Boomer!_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

They flew towards the city and in the distance they could see fire and explosions and hear the screams of the terrified civilians. "What the-?" Standing on top of one of the buildings was a serpent like creature and it seemed to be overseeing the chaos being caused by four creatures. One seemed to be a more fearsome version of the minotaur, another was a giant scorpion like creature with glaring red eyes, the other seemed to be a creature with the body of a spider and the head of a man and the last one was a millipede like creature with about a thousand legs and sharp teeth.

"What is that thing?" Butch asked as they stared in shock.

"I don't know, but we have to stop it," Brick replied.

"Yeah, Butch and Buttercup, take the scorpion," Blossom said. They nodded and flew off. "Boomer and Bubbles, take the minotaur." She smiled as they flew towards the creature. "Brake and Blaze, you guys take the spider," she watched them fly off. She turned to face Brick. "So, that means we take down the millipede."

"Roger that Leader Girl," Brick smirked as they flew towards the creature.

**Greens POV**

"So…" Butch said as they hovered over the scorpion. "Any plans on how we can take it out?" They watched as the scorpion opened its mandibles and spat a disgusting green ooze at a car just as the owner scrambled out of it. The car melted in a pool of acid.

"Uh…no," Buttercup answered. "We could just hit it as hard as possible and see how that goes," she suggested.

_Hammer Time!_

_Ground Slam!_

The scorpion reared back and looked up at them; it screeched and spat another blob of acid at them. They ducked, Buttercup prepared her hammer.

_Swing Sonic!_

The scorpion bared its giant claws and sped towards them with amazing speed. It waved a claw at them, nearly snapping Buttercup's head off, instead it grabbed her legs.

"Ah!" She yelled, trying to pull away but its claws were cutting into her. Butch faced the scorpion and growled, his eyes glowing green.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled.

_Earthquake! _

He punched the ground, the earth around the creature began to crack as a chasm appeared below it and the scorpion fell, dropping Buttercup.

"How did you do that?" Buttercup asked, scrambling to her feet. She'd never seen that much power come from Butch before.

"I don't know, I just got angry when the monster almost killed you and it just…happened." He shrugged. They were silent, staring at the hole. "But we won!" Butch grinned at her.

"That was way too easy," Buttercup noted. Butch frowned and looked back the hole just as the head of the creature reappeared and a claw emerged and hit them into a building.

**Blues POV**

"How are we going to do this?" Bubbles asked as they watched the Minotaur lift a car into the air and bellow in rage.

"I don't know, let's just try okay?" He smiled reassuringly at her. She nodded and swung her bubble wand.

_Bubble Shooter!_

_Slam Back!_

The Minotaur dropped the car as it searched for the source of the attacks. It growled angrily and leaped at them. They ducked back and turned to face it again.

_Bubble Champagne!_

The Minotaur eyes narrowed at Bubbles and it leaped for her, grabbing her out of the air and held her neck in his hands and began to squeeze.

"Bubbles!" He yelled and he growled as his eyes shone blue.

_Drown! _

Behind the Minotaur was a lake, the waters of the lake began to move and ropes of water wrapped around the creature, pulling it back into the water. The Minotaur bellowed and released Bubbles as it attempted to free itself from the bonds. It roared one last time as it was sucked underwater.

"Boomer, are you okay?" Bubbles asked, scrambling towards him.

"Yeah, I'm okay Bubbles," he smiled at her.

'What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just felt this power and when I released it, bang!" He shrugged and looked into the water. "At least that thing's gone."

"I hope so," Bubbles said just as a hand erupted from the water and the Minotaur emerged with an enraged bellow and hit them into a wall.

**Golds POV**

"I hate spiders so much," Blaze shuddered as they watched the spider wrap everything in its path in web.

"And that's why we have to destroy that…whatever it is," Brake smiled.

_Stardust Action!_

_Knuckle Punch!_

The spider looked up at them with anger in its eyes. It suddenly began to scramble towards them with amazing speed, it opened its mouth and a stream of white webbing wrapped around Ayumi, sticking her to the ground.

"AH!" She screamed, as the monster reared over, opening its dripping mandibles.

"Blaze, get away from her!" He yelled.

_Lightning Strike!_

A bolt of lightning shot out of his hands and struck the spider, making it release Blaze as it fell back. It lay there, unmoving.

"Brake!" She called, relieved that he was alright. He ran up to her and slit the webbing. "What was that?"

"I have no idea," he replied. "It just sorta…happened." She kicked the leg of the spider. "Well, at least that thing's gone, now we can go help the others."

"Okay," Blaze smiled just as the spider opened its eyes and spat a rope of web that stuck them to a wall.

**Reds POV**

"So, Leader Girl," Brick said as they hovered over the millipede. "What's the plan?"

"Um, how about I distract it and you attack it from above?" She suggested.

"That works," Brick grinned and soared high above the creature. Blossom took a deep breath and flew straight towards the creature, flying up when she was directly in front of it. The monster screeched and reared up on its many hind legs.

_Liquorice Launcher!_

_Pain Launcher!_

The monster screeched again, louder this time. Its gaze locked on Blossom as she flew towards it again. Suddenly, two tentacles erupted from its back and wrapped around Blossom. She screamed at the creature bore down on her, opening it's mandibles to expose spirals of sharp teeth.

"AH, BRICK!"

"BLOSSOM!" Brick growled as his eyes began to shine crimson.

_Inferno!_

A spiral of fire flew from Brick's hands and struck the monster, making it release Blossom as it stumbled back and collapsed.

"Brick!" She called and ran up to him, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he smiled.

"What was that?" She quizzed. "I have never seen anything like that before."

"I don't know, I just got angry and it happened," he shrugged. "At least we got rid of ugly over there."

"Yeah, now let's go help everyone else!" She grinned just as a tentacle wrapped around them and contracted painfully.

**Greens POV**

"Won't it just die?" Buttercup yelled, punctuating every word with a swing of her hammer.

"Hit it harder," Butch grunted as he delivered an uppercut to the monster. It reared back and shook its head, roaring painfully. Butch looked up just in time to see Bubbles and Boomer get slammed into a building.

"Are you guys alright?" He called.

"Yep," Boomer yelled back, helping Bubbles up. "But those things are tough!"

"I know," Buttercup answered.

"Where are Blaze and Brake?" Bubbles asked.

"Up here!" A voice called. They looked up and saw Brake and Blaze tangled together in a cocoon of spider web. They were pressed up together. "Help me!" Blaze yelled.

"But I kinda like this position," Brake smirked. Blaze groaned blushing and struggling.

"Sorry bro," Butch smirked and sliced apart the web. "But this is serious."

"So, where's team red?" Brake asked, stretching.

"Over there, with that worm, centipede, millipede…thingy!" Blaze pointed.

"We have to help them!" Boomer yelled. The other monsters formed a wall in front of them. "As soon as we help ourselves."

"Wait," Buttercup turned to Butch, "do you think you could do that move you did before?" He shrugged.

_Earthquake!_

The ground rippled and cracked open. The other creatures screeched but the spider screamed and reared back, eyes flashing with something between fear and rage. It scuttled back, avoiding the falling debris of rocks before one fell on it, crushing it.

"One down," Butch grinned smugly. Buttercup punched his arm, hiding her blush and pride.

"It really didn't like earth much," Bubbles noted.

"Of course it didn't, it was crushed by earth," Blaze said.

"No, Bubbles may be on to something," Brake said, "it was really panicked when it saw the ground rise up and shake, maybe they all have an aversion to some type of element!" He finished excitedly.

"Ooh, nice thinking Brake, do that move with lightning." Blaze said happily.

_Lightning Strike!_

This time the millipede reared back, dropping Brick and Blossom. "Thanks you guys," they said.

"No problem," their friends answered.

"Brick, do that fiery move you did before," Blossom smiled.

_Inferno!_

The minotaur bellowed in rage and pain before being consumed by the fire. "Three down, now where's the scorpion?" Boomer asked. They looked around until Blossom noticed a steady drip of green acid.

"It's over here, on the roof of that building!"

"I got this!" Boomer smirked.

_Tsunami!_

A wall of water flowed out of the lake, wrapping around the scorpion. The thing twisted and writhed before giving one last fearsome screech and disintegrating into a cloud of black dust. The RRBZ and the PPGZ stood there quietly, breathing heavily.

"Well that was…intense," Brake said. He looked down at his hands and flexed them, his fists began to crackle with electricity. "Awesome!" Butch grinned and flexed his fingers, they began to glow green. Boomer's fists were glowing blue and Brick's were covered in fire.

"Awesome, we have new powers!" The boys grinned.

"Unfair," Blossom pouted.

"I know, it sucks that they have new powers and we don't," Buttercup grumbled.

"And we had our powers before them," Blaze added.

"Come on guys, cheer up," Bubbles tried to make them feel better.

"What's wrong girls?" The boys asked, seeing their downcast faces. They stopped cheering and looked at them with concern in their eyes.

"It's just unfair that you guys get new powers and we don't," they answered.

"Don't worry, if we get new powers, you'll get new powers," they boys smiled.

"Okay," the girls smiled, cheering up, "let's go to the lab and have you guys tested." They were about to fly off when a deep, grating voice chuckled.

"Well well, if it isn't the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys Z," a deep, gruff voice said. The dragonoid creature that had been at the top of the building was smirking down at them. Well, if dragons could smirk but this one was certainly managing it.

"How did we miss that?" Butch asked.

"I put a spell around myself so that even if you did notice me, you wouldn't even register the fact," the creature smiled, its orange eyes narrowing into slits as they prepared their battle stances. "At the moment, would derive no better pleasure than to strike you down where you stand," the dragon smiled as it hovered above them, "but I am under strict instructions from the Master not to."

"Master?" Bubbles asked.

"The one you refer to as Him," the dragon smiled craftily, "goodbye for now." It flew into the sky, disappearing.

"…and then it just…disappeared!" Momoko finished recounting what had happened while the professor scanned the boys.

"Fascinating," he murmured. Momoko sighed, he hadn't even been listening. "The Chemical Z in your body has evolved to give you these powers." He typed something into his computer and read it. "It seems you boys control the elements, Brick has fire, Butch has earth, Boomer has water and Brake has lightning."

"Hooray, they got new powers, now can they put on shirts please?" Ayumi begged. To perform the scan the professor had hooked up a couple of electrodes to the boys chests and so they were shirtless. The boys looked down at their chests and smirked at the girls.

"What, do you like what you see?" They asked, pulling the girls onto their laps.

"No, let go!" The girls struggled, trying to hide their blushes.

"Boys, now is not the time," the professor sighed. The boys groaned and released the girls but not without squeezing their butts.

"Everyone, check the news!" Ken yelled, running into the lab with Peach on his heels. Buttercup picked up the remote and turned on the TV. _Breaking news, the appearance of a strange dragonoid creature in Kyoto _**(I have no idea where they really live, just not in Kyoto)**_ has created panic in the city. Just moments ago, several houses were destroyed by the beast. If we ever needed a hero, we need one now! _A video of the attack began to play.

"That's it, that's the dragon that we saw!" Momoko yelled, pointing at the screen.

"What do we do?" Ayumi asked. The professor was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Girls, pack your bags, you're going to Kyoto!"

**Okay, bad ending but I still want you all to read and review so please, click, that, BUTTON! Thx!**

**-Animecutiepiexx**


	10. Chapter 11

**Firstly, I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier! I meant to but then my internet connection expired and then we travelled and then I had this horrible cold (actually, I still have the cold) and now I'm super bored because my brother is watching Star Wars the Clone Wars on TV.**

**Also, Chloe we had her kittens. No, we did not name any of them Engine Stopper, we named the girl Oreo because she's white with black splotches. She's adorable! We named the other Tiger. I hate that kitten, even if he is adorable. **

**Anyway, I only wrote this because I find Japanese school uniforms adorable! And the skirts are short so that's good for the boys. Makes life interesting.**

**Nope, I still don't own this anime**

**Short Skirts Make For Short Tempers**

"I hate this," Kaoru growled. The girls stared at themselves in the mirror in the professor's home. They were leaving for the prestigious Misaki Academy in Kyoto today and they hadn't tried on the uniforms and when they did, well…they weren't too happy.

"This skirt is way too short," Momoko pulled at the hem of her pleated school skirt. It came down to the middle of her palms when she lowered her arms to her, it just managed to cover her butt and it was black in colour. The shirt was a fitted white oxford shirt with a black tie. The uniform was completed with a pair of black shoes and long, above the knee black socks. Momoko' socks had a red stripe at the top, Kaoru's was green, Miyako's was blue and Ayumi's was gold.

"I know," Ayumi pulled on her black fingerless, elbow length gloves and folded her arms. "At least the guys aren't here yet."

"I think it looks cute," Miyako twirled around to get a good view of herself in the mirror. "I've never been to a uniform school before!" Then the boys walked in. they were dressed in black trousers and white shirts with black blazers. Their ties were worn loosely around their necks and they had a few buttons left undone.

"Hey girls, ready to…" they stopped suddenly and just stood there in awe. It was like the girls were surrounded in anime style stars.

"Hello, Ruka?" Momoko waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Hello?"

"I think they've gone into shock," Ayumi said as she snapped her fingers in front of Reiko's face.

"That is the sexiest school uniform I've ever seen," Reiko said when he came out of it.

"You're telling me," Hito grinned as he circled Kaoru, taking her in from every angle. "And you girls are going to be wearing this every day for a term?"

"Apparently so," Momoko sighed.

"Yes!" The boys grinned as they fist pumped. The girls sweatdropped and picked up their bags. Ken walked in.

"Hey, I brought you guys your tick…" his voice trailed off as he stared at them. "…ets…wow, nice uniform!"

"Okay, we get it, it's a short skirt, can we go now?" Kaoru yelled, snatching her train ticket from Ken and storming out of the room with Hito following her, eyes glued to her skirt. Momoko rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we should get going," she slung her bag over her shoulders. She gasped when she felt Ruka's hands flipping up her skirt.

"RUKA!"

"Just checking something sweetheart," he smirked and took her bag from her, slinging it over his shoulder. Ayumi and Miyako grabbed the hems of their skirts to prevent Reiko and Saiko from doing the same thing.

"Do you really believe that we are that perverted?" Saiko asked with a hand over his heart. Miyako nodded quickly. "Ah well, then you know us too well." He grinned and picked up her bag, Reiko did the same with Ayumi's bags.

"If we don't hurry, we'll miss our train," the professor's voice called and they ran out of the room

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Momoko called from the window of the train. All their parents and guardians had simply been told that their daughters were participating in an exchange program for a term in an esteemed boarding school and they were just pleased that it was with such a good school even if they were a bit dubious about the uniform.

"Bye Ojee-san!" Miyako waved.

"Bye you guys!" Kaoru yelled from her window. A camera flashed and Kaoru growled at her brother who was holding a camera, he was probably glad to have gotten a picture of his tomboyish sister in a skirt.

"Bye mom, bye aunty!" Ayumi yelled, waving at two women who looked like twins.

"Are they twins?" Reiko asked. She nodded. "Where's your dad?"

"Don't have one," was her cryptic reply as she turned away.

"Stupid skirt," Kaoru grumbled as they pulled out of the station. At least the ride from the station to Kyoto wasn't that long, an hour tops.

"I like the skirt," Hito smirked, squeezing her butt as they maneuvered themselves to the section for the people going to Misaki Academy. She growled but she couldn't punch him with so many people around.

"I should get a scholarship here," Ayumi smiled. "Not because of the uniforms," she hastened to explain, seeing the girls expressions, "but because it's a high ranking school."

"Please, there have to be high ranking schools that don't make you dress in a cheerleading skirt every day," Momoko sighed as they reached the section. It was crammed with students who turned to stare at them immediately. Whispers erupted as they looked for seats.

"…oh my, gosh, the guys are so hot!"

"Whoohoo, four new hot girls this term!"

"Are they dating?"

"Look at those girls, they think they're all that!" The girls wanted to punch the girls that were making snide remarks about them and the boys wanted to stab the boys that were blatantly ogling _their_ girls.

"Hello," a voice came from beside them. Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako blanched _no, it can't be!_

"Let it not be, let it not be, _please_ let it not be…" Momoko was praying, she turned and glared at the girl standing beside her. "And it is." **(Yes, here she is, give it up for our favorite PPGZ bitchy slut, Himeko! See I told you she'd appear later!)**

Himeko stuck her chest out in her already too tight shirt and moved closer to Ruka. Momoko felt her right eye twitch in irritation and she folded her arms. It was none other than the girls' most irritating enemy and slut, Himeko. _Ugh, out of all the schools in Kyoto did it have to be this one?_

Three other girls pushed past the girls and stood in front of the boys.

"I'm Anna," a girl with dark green hair purred at Hito. Kaoru felt her fists clench and she had to restrain herself from attacking the girl and skinning her alive.

"I'm Chelsea," a girl with dark blue hair batted her eyelashes at Reiko. Ayumi felt her teeth clench in anger and she folded her arms to prevent herself from punching the girl in the face.

"I'm Gina," a girl with silvery hair winked up at Saiko. Miyako felt resentment and hurt bubble up inside her and she looked away.

"Uh, hi," the boys strained away from them and looked pleadingly at the girls.

"So, do you guys wanna date us?" Himeko asked, rubbing her palm on Ruka's arm. Momoko's eye twitched again and she huffed.

"Uh, no, because," Ruka looked at his brothers, then at the girls. They stepped around Himeko and her cronies, draping an arm around their counterparts' shoulders. "Because these are our girlfriends!"

"WHAT!?" Himeko and her cronies yelled. The girls opened their lips to say something along the same lines as that but were cut off by the train stopping and making them lurch forward, into the arms of their counterparts.

"We have arrived at Kyoto station, all passengers not proceeding further should please exit the train," a pre-recorded voice said.

"Okay students, please enter the bus in an orderly line," a teacher in a smart blue suit was herding the students into a bus. She smiled at them. "Ah, the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys Z," she shook hands with each of them. "We were told of your arrival, I am Ms. Dahlia, we are honoured to have you here."

"Oh, thank you," Miyako beamed happily. They piled into the coach.

"Hey, Ruka, why did you tell everyone we were together?" Momoko snapped at him, they were sitting together.

"Because, one, that Himeko chick was freaking me out." She giggled at that, "and two, I really do want us to be together," he smiled at her, making her blush. _No fair, with that smile he has such an unfair advantage!_

"Ah, well, uh," she smiled nervously and glanced over at where her friends were. Saiko and Miyako were talking and laughing. Reiko and Ayumi were debating something and laughing and Hito and Kaoru were also arguing about something but you could tell it wasn't a real argument. She felt something land in her lap and she looked down to see a note on her lap. She opened it. In curly handwriting:

_Hey bitch, you should know that Ruka will be mine so you can go jump off a cliff!_

Momoko scowled and crumpled up the paper. They drew up to a huge castle like building with turrets and spires.

"Wow," she breathed. Her friends scrambled beside her and took in the view while the boys also took in the view of them. The sun was sparkling on their skin, giving them an almost ethereal look.

"Uh, boys, boys, BOYS!" The boys snapped out of it to see the girls staring at them. "Come on, are you going to stay here all day?"

"According to the mayor's wishes, you girls will have your own separate room," Ms. Dahlia smiled, showing them to a spacey room with eight beds.

"Awesome," Kaoru grinned, bouncing onto the bed with the green duvet.

"So…who are the other four beds for?" Miyako asked, sitting on the bed with the blue duvet. Ms. Dahlia, shuffled and looked down at a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Um, well, we didn't have enough rooms for everyone, especially in the male dormitory, since you came on such short notice so your new roommates are…" she didn't continue as the boys chose that time to waltz in with huge grins on their faces.

"Hi girls," they smirked, dropping their bags. The girls froze, eyes wide.

"WHAT?" Kaoru was the first to burst, eyes flaming. Ms. Dahlia wisely chose that time to back out of the room quickly.

"We're sharing a room with them?" Ayumi yelled. They nodded happily. The girls groaned.

"We're all gonna die," Ayumi moaned falling on her bed.

"So, we're sharing a room with a group of perverted boys," Momoko sat down on her bed. "We might as well make some ground rules."

"Yeah," Miyako agreed. "Like, no touching us while we're asleep."

"And no peeking at us when we change," Ayumi added. The boys nodded, already deciding in their minds to do all those things and to try not be caught.

"Oh, and no going through our clothes," Kaoru said as she pulled her bag onto her bed.

"And finally," Momoko said, "no sneaking into our beds at night!"

"Aw, what if my sweetheart gets scared and needs me to hug her?" Ruka grinned. The boys stepped closer and the girls were suddenly aware of the fact that they were alone in a room, with four hormonal boys and a tiny excuse for a skirt.

"Uh, boys?" The girls gasped when the boys wrapped their arms around their waists and kissed their necks and squeezed their butts, making the girls yelp.

"Ms. Dahlia said I should tell you that…" a girl opened the door and stared silently at the scene before her. "O…kay," more silence. "Dinner's ready, bye!" She closed the door and they heard her hurried steps as she rushed down the stairs. _Probably to tell everyone_, the girls thought.

"Now look what you did!" The girls yelled, smacking the boys on the head.

"What?" They moaned, covering their heads with their arms.

"That's why we have the no touching rule," Momoko snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm hungry anyways," Ayumi said, smoothing her skirt and looking down at herself.

"Yeah, let's eat!" The boys yelled, slapping their butts and then running away as the girls chased them down the stairs with red blushes on their faces.

"…so I walked in and they were all tangled up and kissing!" The whole dining hall was alive with whispers that hushed slightly when the girls and boys arrived.

"I don't get it," a loud voice that could only belong to one person called. "How come they are sharing rooms with boys?" Himeko glared at the girls, especially Momoko. "What did you do, bribe someone?"

"No, I think you already did," Momoko smirked. The whole hall snickered; Himeko was fond of always saying how rich she was and how much her uniform cost (although it looked exactly like everyone else's) and how powerful her rich daddy was. "Hi Himeko, remember us?"

She snorted, "Yeah, you're those irritating bitches from my old school."

"Nice to know some things don't change," Kaoru smirked. Himeko scowled and flounced back to her seat as Ms. Dahlia came in.

"Welcome back to Misaki Academy students!" She beamed down at everyone, "as you can see we have some new students." She smiled at the girls and the boys. "They're here under special circumstances and so will be sharing a room as there are no other spare rooms."

"No fair!" Himeko stood up, "my daddy practically funds this place, and I wanna share my room with Ruka!" She pouted stubbornly. Several people sweatdropped, including Ruka. Momoko just developed an angry twitch symbol on her head.

"Uh, Himeko I don't believe that's your choice," Ms. Dahlia frowned, disliking the spoilt girl and her incessant tantrums. "And I don't care if your father funds the school, you were sent here to learn not act so spoilt!"

"Too late," Ayumi whispered, earning a laugh from her friends. Himeko scowled and sat back down.

"Due to their, uh, special circumstances," Ms. Dahlia continued, "they will be excused from lessons and any other prearranged meetings if needed when their belts and/or watches beep." Everyone leaned over to get a look at their belts and watches.

"Awesome, we can skip lessons if a monster attacks," Hito whispered.

"Hito, we already used to do that," Saiko sighed.

"I know, but this time we don't have to make up stupid excuses!" Hito grinned.

"Now, I hope you all make them feel at home!" The girls eyed Himeko and her gang who were glaring angrily at them and at the lovesick fanboys staring at them with stars in their eyes. The boys stared at the angry fanboys that were scowling at them and at the horde of lovestruck fangirls gazing at them with anime hearts in their eyes.

"Yeah," they said, "we're all gonna die."

**How was it? Good, bad, ugly? I just like the idea of the girls wearing anime uniforms. Yes, I know black and white are a bit boring, sue me. I just didn't want the other to be wearing the others' colours. Anyway, what secret is Ayumi hiding about her dad? You'll see later! So review you guys! I need you to review! Please review! Well, now that I'm done begging, bye!**

**BlackGothicPrincess, out ^.^**


	11. Chapter 12

**Sup loves! I feel happy now because…well I just feel happy! Maybe it's because I have so much free time now that my brother isn't around to bother me and I'm not at school so no work. Even my parents are giving me time off! Banzai! **

**Refer to past chapters for disclaimer details.**

**Of Chemistry and Fangirls**

"Welcome to your first chemistry lesson this term," the man that was to be their chemistry teacher smiled. Momoko couldn't help thinking he looked like Einstein with his messy grey hair and bushy moustache. "I am Mr. Elbert **(get it, it's a mixture of Albert and Einstein, I didn't get it until I reread this page)**." He shuffled the papers on his desk and peered at all of them over his glasses. "Since this is our first lesson we'll start with a simple neutralization reaction, you'll be in pairs." There was a general scraping of chairs as most people rushed to grab their friends. "I'll be picking the pairs, thank you very much." He grinned. Some people groaned in response and shuffled back to their seats.

"Himeko and Ruka, Anna and Hito, Chelsea and Reiko, Gina and Saiko," he cleared his throat, "Momoko and Toby, Kaoru and Mitch, Jet and Ayumi and Drew with Miyako…" he read out the other names as everyone walked over to their partners.

"Now carefully pour the hydrochloric acid into the beaker of sodium hydroxide," the chemistry teacher said as he walked around the class. Momoko held the beaker steady as her partner poured the acid.

"You're new here right?" he asked. Momoko nodded. "I can tell, I'd remember a cute face like yours anywhere." Momoko's eyes widened slightly. To be honest she was more surprised than flattered. She wondered why she didn't feel as hyper or as excited as she normally would've. Normally by now she would have developed heart eyes and declared her love for him. She chalked it up to increased maturity.

"Oh, thank you," she flipped her ponytail off her shoulder and turned, catching sight of Ruka and Himeko. She felt herself frowning and swiftly looked away.

"That your boyfriend?" He asked, leaning against the edge of the table. He had dark blue eyes and sandy brown hair. He was actually quite cute.

"What, no!" She replied, her eyes inexorably drawn to Ruka's table. _It's because I don't like Himeko,_ she told herself, _because she's a horrible person, I do _not_ like Ruka!_

"Good," he grinned and ran a hand up her lower arm, making her jerk in surprise and nearly spill the acid she was holding. "Sorry!" He caught it, both of them hugging the beaker.

"Toby, Momoko, I'd appreciate it if we kept the love scenes until later, preferably outside my class," he took the beaker and placed it on the table. Momoko blushed and peered around for her friends. Kaoru was arguing with her partner and she looked ready to sock him in the face. Miyako was smiling and being the sweet person she was and Ayumi was pointedly ignoring her partner. He must have done something to really irritate her.

Ayumi was normally a nice person. Not a sugary, honey, caramel nice but she was usually very easy tempered.

But Chelsea was really getting on her nerves. She folded her arms and watched the way she seemed to always manage to end up beside Reiko all the time, even during P.E. She turned and jogged towards her friends. "I really want to punch someone," she said as she drew to a stop beside Miyako.

"Does this someone have dark blue hair?" Miyako teased.

"Bingo," Ayumi rolled her eyes.

Momoko grinned. "How are you guys doing with Sluts United?" Kaoru snorted with laughter.

"Sluts United?" She laughed. "That's funny." Then she folded her arms. "Anna is getting on my last nerves."

"Aw, is she flirting with your boyfriend?" Miyako teased. Kaoru growled and glared at the blonde.

"If you want to keep your hair, I suggest you stop talking," she growled. Miyako giggled and ducked behind Momoko.

"Speaking of boyfriend's Miyako, I suggest you duck," Ayumi grinned. A bunch of boys were heading for them. The P.E. lesson hadn't begun since their coach was running late. Miyako groaned and scrambled behind her friends, pulling them together like curtain.

"No, not here too!" She moaned. Her friends chuckled but were surprised when it turned out the guys weren't only there for Miyako.

They were there for them as well. There were even a few brave enough or stupid enough to risk getting punched in the gut by Kaoru.

"Momoko, do not be alarmed," Ayumi whispered. The redhead nodded dumbly, she'd never been the recipient of this much attention before and it was kind of overwhelming.

"She's not squealing, why isn't she squealing?" Miyako grabbed Momoko's shoulders. "Oh my gosh, she's been brainwashed!" She shook Momoko slightly, "what have you done with Momoko?"

"Really Miyako?" Kaoru rolled her eyes and tapped her head. "Brainwashed?"

"Look at her, she's not even responding!" The blonde insisted. Her friends peered at her curiously.

Momoko grinned at them, "I'm mature now, okay?"

"Damn right you are!" One of the boys hooted. Momoko hugged herself and edged closer to her friends. "Let's ditch this place and find somewhere private!"

"Look at those legs!"

"I wanna tap that!"

"Let's go somewhere and get personal!"

"Perverts!" Kaoru yelled.

"I expected the boys to be here," Miyako said, looking around. Ayumi shrugged.

"I know," she glared at the boys surrounding them. "I swear, if they don't move I'll go Solar Blaze."

"Relax Ayumi," Momoko soothed even though she was getting freaked out by the number of boys. She wondered how Miyako dealt with this kind of attention every single day.

"Alright, coming through," a voice yelled. Hito, Reiko, Ruka and Saiko pushed past all the boys and stood in front of the girls. "Leave our girls alone."

"Your girls?" A dark haired guy groaned.

"Are those your boyfriends?" A guy with blond hair called.

"Uh…no," the girls blushed.

"But we will be, "the boys smirked and winked, then they glared back at the other guys. "Now leave them alone." There was a short pause in which all the boys seemed to struggle between walking away or staying to duke it out. Until they took in the boys' builds and the fact that they were taller than they were and skulked off angrily.

"Um…thank you," the girls offered, blushing.

"Miyako, how do you deal with that every day?" Momoko asked.

"I don't know," the blonde shrugged, "I just do."

"Teach me your ways oh wise one," Kaoru raised her eyes heavenward. The boys laughed.

"Aren't you glad we rescued you?" Ruka asked, arching an eyebrow at Momoko. She blushed slightly.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. When the boys came closer the girls stepped back. "Not that thankful!" Momoko blushed even more. The boys grinned and grabbed them around their waists and slapped their butts, causing the girls to retaliate by judo flipping them on the ground.

"So mean," they grinned. The girls blushed and ran away leaving the boys thinking, _oh yeah, they so want us_.

Ayumi poked around in the chemistry lab by herself. She had planned to go look for Reiko but then she spotted a subject topic in chemistry she wanted to ask Mr. Elbert about. "Mr. Elbert?"

"Ah, Ms. Watashira," the man smiled at her. "I wanted to ask you something!" He rooted through the papers on his desk and produced a yellow and blue leaflet. "The Misaki Science Competition is coming up," he handed her the paper. "I've heard a lot about how bright you are."

"Oh, um, thank you!" She blushed and read the leaflet. The blood drained from her face. "No…"

"Ms. Watashira?" His voice sounded concerned. Ayumi turned and bolted from the room, barging past people blindly.

"Ayumi!" She ran past her friends, she couldn't stop; the memories she'd tried to push down came flooding through her mind.

**Flashback: Six years ago**

_Nine year old Ayumi skipped home from school with her mother. The small, skinny girl bounced up and down happily and her curls bounced with her. Around her, snow fell and made a carpet of thick white slush all over. She picked up a handful and let it slip through her gloves. "Mama, Mama I was chosen to be Mary in the play!" She chirped and grabbed her mother's hand. The young woman smiled down at her daughter and squeezed her hand._

"_That's fantastic princess," she leaned down and kissed the top of her hair. "I'm proud of you, and your dad will be too once you tell him."_

"_I hope both you and daddy can come and watch me," she commented, twirling and letting her yellow scarf flutter. "I can't wait to tell daddy!" She caught sight of their large mansion with her dad's car parked in front of it. "Daddy!" She squealed and ran inside, not stopping to wonder why her dad was back home now when he usually came home much later._

"_Ayumi," she heard her mom call but she pushed the door open and ran inside. It was dark, the lights were out._

"_Daddy, guess what!" She called as she ran to her dad's study, "I'm going to be Mary in our school play!" She burst in. Someone cursed and the light came on. She stared at her dad, another woman was sitting kissing him and they were in a position even she knew was inappropriate. "Daddy, who's that?"_

_A strangled gasp came from behind her and Ayumi looked back at her mom. There was a wild look in her eyes, she looked like she was about to die. Her eyes were so full of pain. "Paul…" the name was nothing but a whispered croak, "how could you…?" Ayumi hugged her mother, her arms wrapped around her mother's waist. She suddenly felt frailer, smaller._

"_Daddy, who's that, why is mommy crying?" She yelled."What's going on?" her voice was lost as her world came down in front of her as the two people she loved the most in the world began to fight._

**A year later**

_Ten year old Ayumi sat silently. The courtroom was filled with people, she shifted closer to her mom and hugged her. "Mama, I'm scared," she whispered. Her mother wrapped her arms around her._

"_Don't worry princess, they'll never take you away from me," she whispered against her hair. The judge came forward and pounded his gavel. Time seemed to speed up for Ayumi. She watched dumbly as her mom and father were questioned, as the two lawyers battled it out. Then she was called up to speak._

"_Ayumi Shirayuki…" the judge began. _

"_Watashira, your honour," she interrupted. "My name is Ayumi Watashira, my mom's maiden name." The courtroom filled with whispers. The judge frowned but shrugged._

"_Ayumi Watashira," he started again. "How old are you?"_

"_Ten, your honour," her voice was loud and clear. Her face was an emotionless mask._

"_You realize you have a choice in who you decide to stay with," he asked. She nodded._

"_Yes, your honour," she raised her chin, "I want to stay with my mom, Ms. Watashira."_

"_If I may, your honour," her father's lawyer looked at the judge for permission. He nodded. "Your mother can't provide for you," the lawyer said. She glared at him, her large golden eyes hardened._

"_It's my choice, and I want to stay with my mom," she looked back at her mother. Then she glared at her dad. "I'm staying with her." Time blurred again, whispers, arguments, rants. She looked over at her father when he stormed over to them. _

"_Fine Kotone, keep the brat, I don't care," he hissed. "She'd just remind me of you anyway," he turned and walked away. Ayumi felt her mother enclose her in a hug and felt her cry into her hair. Ayumi's arms came around her and she promised herself she'd be strong._

_Strong for her mother, whatever came._

**Wow, I feel so…sad. I have a friend whose parents are divorced but she still gets to see him. Anyway, now I have to go downstairs and hug my parents tightly and then watch Happy Feet 2 for the fifth time this week.**

**I wanted Ayumi to have some tragic past because it will feature in some other chapter and ultimately at the end when they fight Him.**

**Read and review all!**

**-BlackGothicPrincess **


	12. Chapter 13

**I figured this chapter would focus on Ayumi's family problems and then we'll have a little view of HIM. Weird name by the way. I can just imagine: what's his name? Him. Yes, him. Him! Yes, him! That's his name you idiot, Him! Oh… **

**I don't want to brag or anything but I finally own *some random person throws a rock at me* ouch! Fine, I don't own the PPGZ *rubs head* **

**Gold Find**

"Ayumi, what's up?" Reiko found her at the top of the school building and he sat down beside her. "You ran past us without saying anything." He pointed at the leaflet for the upcoming science competition that was clenched in her hand."Does it have anything to do with that leaflet?" No answer, a subtle tensing of her shoulders. "You should enter." He suggested.

"I can't," she mumbled quietly. He looked at her in surprise, not sure if he'd heard her correctly.

"What, why not?" He asked, thoroughly confused. "You're incredibly smart, you'll walk through it!" She looked back at the leaflet and crumpled it in her hand, her eyes closed. "Come on, I'll partner with you," he suggested hopefully. "The prize is 30000 yen."

"It's not that," she said, her voice muffled by her curtain of hair. "I just…can't," she turned to face him. "Look…I'm sorry Reiko, I can't do the competition, you could though."

"Why not?" He persisted. She clenched her fists and felt the old hurt bubbling up again.

"Because the judge is my dad okay?" She yelled out. He looked shocked, dumbfounded and confused.

"But…you told me you didn't have a dad," he folded his arms.

"I don't, but if we're looking at it in logical and biological terms, then yes he is my dad," she threw the crumpled up sheet of paper away. "But from my point of view, I have no dad."

"Ayumi…" he brushed her hair away so he could see her face. He saw the way her eyes were shut and her lips were tensed with pain. Her fingers were clenched so tightly they dug into her palm. "It's okay."

"He hurt me, he hurt my mom," she looked away, scrubbing her tears away angrily. "I'm not going to cry," she folded her arms and inhaled softly through her mouth. "I never cry."

"You never cry?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, her waist. "Why not?"

"I need to be strong," she explained. "For my mom, I'm all she's got." She looked away. "My dad didn't want me; he said I was a brat, so he got a new wife and a new daughter."

"I want you," he hugged her tighter. "Cry if you want to, it's okay, because you'll be better off," he kissed the top of her head, "you'll still be strong, you are strong." Ayumi felt her eyes pool with tears and for the first time, she didn't stuff them back down, she let them spill over. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Her cries were peppered with garbled words and she sniffed at the end. She wiped the stray tears away with the back of her hands. Reiko reached forward and wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. Even when she cried and her eyes were red and puffy, she was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. His smile widened.

"Thank you," she said quietly, blinking. "For everything." He grinned and stood, offering her his hand.

"You're welcome Ayumi," he helped her up. "So…you'll do the competition with me?"

"Yeah," Ayumi smiled slowly, "yeah I guess I will."

"So the solar reactor goes here?" Ayumi asked, leaning over and pointing at the blueprint in front of them. The next day they had been allowed to use the science lab to work more on their plan. Reiko inhaled the scent of her skin. French vanilla, he smiled and his hand went to the hip closest to him. "Hey!" She yelped, pushing his hand away. "Reiko, pay attention!"

"I am," he smirked, "just not to the blueprints." Ayumi blushed as she felt his eyes trail over her.

"W-w-well, you should pay attention to the plan," she looked away. "The competition's in two weeks."

"I know princess, but you look awesome in your uniform," he teased. She blushed harder. The girls had different styles of wearing their uniform. Kaoru usually wore her V necked cardigan with the sleeves rolled up, Momoko wore the school's V necked, sweater vest over her uniform and Miyako wore the school uniform complete with the blazer. What looked nerdy on most people looked like high fashion on her.

Ayumi wore the school uniform plain without anything, just the skirt and top and her elbow length, fingerless black gloves. "It's just a uniform Reiko, can we please pay attention?" She turned back to the plans on the table.

"Yeah, sure," he waited until she leaned down next to him and then he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "You smell good," he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "But I bet you taste better." She gasped when she felt his tongue skim her skin lightly and then shivered when he chuckled, his breath washing over her neck.

"R-reiko!" She arched her neck. _What am I doing? What's happening? If the girls walks in and they see me like this they'll kill me!_ She gasped when he bit down on her neck. _Whoa he is good with his mouth…shut up mind! Man I wish I was somewhere else, anywhere, just not here!_ Suddenly she found herself alone in the lab. "Reiko?" She called uncertainly. She walked out of the lab, calling his name. Then she bumped into him coming downstairs. "Weren't you just downstairs with me?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah," he looked dazed, "it was so weird, I just found myself back inside our room!"

"Freaky," she said. Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako ran downstairs to meet them.

"What happened?" Miyako asked.

"Why did Reiko just randomly appear in our room?" Momoko asked.

"Is that a hickey?" Kaoru asked, pointing at the red mark on Ayumi's neck. She quickly covered it with her curtain of hair.

"Uh…" she blushed. "I have no idea how he disappeared, it was just too weird."

"What were you doing anyway?" Miyako asked, "you didn't invent a teleportation ray instead did you?"

"No, I was kissing her neck and the next thing I knew I was back in our room," Reiko grinned.

"You were kissing her neck?" Momoko yelled.

"You let him kiss your neck?" Kaoru yelled as well. Ayumi winced.

"Well…uh…not exactly…" she stammered.

"Let's just call the boys," Momoko suggested. "And the professor."

"I'm going to run a scan over you Ayumi," the professor said from the compact Momoko was holding. "So keep still, okay?" Before she could nod, a beam of some kind moved over her, from her head to her toes.

"Interesting," Ken's voice came from beyond the screen. "It's incredible!"

"Oh no," Hito moaned. "More science, aren't Reiko and Ayumi enough?"

"Well," Ken said, ignoring Hito, "it appears Ayumi's cells have mutated because of the chemical Z and a high amount of hormones in her body due to a strong feeling."

"So, she developed a new power when she got mad?" Saiko asked.

"Yes, it appears to be Teleportation **(I have always wanted to be able to teleport!)**," the professor said. They all looked at Ayumi who was rubbing her eyes because of the laser scanner.

"Cool," she grinned. "So I can teleport and make other people teleport as well?"

"More or less," Ken shrugged. "Oh and Peach says hi!" The mechanical puppy bounded on the screen grinning.

"Hi Peach!" They waved.

"Hi da wan!" He waved back. "I miss you da wan!"

"Miss you too!" They chorused. The compact went blank and Momoko closed it with a sigh.

"Oh wow, I wonder if I can teleport to France if I tried hard enough!" Ayumi was still psyched about her new power. "Or even the moon!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves princess," Reiko grinned. Ayumi rolled her eyes and imagined herself in France. "What if you manage to get there and can't get yourself ba-!" She promptly disappeared.

Ruka whistled, "And she's gone."

"Lucky her," Miyako folded her arms.

"Relax Angel, I bet you'll get your powers soon," Saiko smiled at her, cheering her up. She beamed up at him gratefully. Reiko sighed, Momoko's compact suddenly came to life and began to beep and Ayumi's panicked face popped up.

"Momoko, I think I teleported myself on top of the Eiffel Tower!" She squealed. A bird flew past her and she yelped again.

"So, what's the problem?" Kaoru asked, trying not to grin at her friend's mishap.

"I'm TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS!" She screamed. "And I can't teleport back!" Her friends laughed.

"Hold on, we'll get you down," Reiko chuckled.

An hour later, Ayumi was back in their dorm after being rescued by the French police and a helicopter. "I'm never going to France again!" She moaned. "You should have seen the way the people stared at me, like I was insane!"

"Yeah, I bet it's on the news now," Saiko laughed. "STRANGE FOREIGN GIRL TRAPPED ON TOP OF TOWER." Her friends fall over laughing. She pouted but her lips twitched slightly.

"Not funny, you guys!" She moaned but giggled slightly. "I am truly terrified of heights!"

"Then next time, imagine yourself somewhere else, preferably not France," Reiko chuckled, "because I think they're a bit wary of you now."

"I wonder what my new power will be," Kaoru mused. The girls are quiet, pondering the possibilities."

Deep down, in a completely different realm of reality, the Master sat perched on his throne. Blood red eyes glared down at the terrified creature before him. The lizard demon licked its lidless eyeballs nervously. "Well?" Him asked, his lips in a wide smile even as his eyes glowed dangerously.

"Master, the yellow puff and her counterpart have developed their powers," his forked tongue darted around. "All the ruffs developed their powers during the last attack." He ducked as a glowing red ball flew past his head, incinerating the rocks behind him.

"I know they developed their powers!" He growled, his voice becoming deeper. "They failed to defeat them even with the creatures I gave them!" Another energy ball flew past, destroying more rocks. The lizard demon yelped, his tongue rapidly moistening his eyes.

"But Master, I thought you said you didn't want to defeat them," he squeaked. Him stopped, an energy ball held in his claw. He twirled it around, the way you might swirl a glass of fine wine.

"I didn't," he smiled, his voice turning back to its haunting tone. "I suppose, in a way, Nexus did succeed," he closed his eyes, the ball of energy still in his claw. "I know what I need to know," he swallowed the ball and turned to the lizard demon. "The powerpuff girls and their counterparts will be destroyed," he grinned, his voice becoming much deeper as he spoke. He blew a plume of fire at the lizard demon and opened his eyes. The now glowed with blood red fire.

**I don't know how the last paragraph was. I wasn't sure how to make Him as scary as I wanted. I just felt we should have a view of Him. See his lair, see him fry a minion, the stuff evil transvestite villains do.**

**And maybe I got a bit off topic, I didn't really mean for Ayumi to get her powers and neither did I mean for it to be Teleportation (even if I do want that because I could save thousands on travelling and I could disappear when irritating people were talking to me). I actually wanted it to be Telekinesis but I'd already typed 'til page 22 before I reread this chapter and I was too lazy to redo it. Later, I decided that teleportation would be much better. Another puff will have Telekinesis. Guess which one! (actually, the guess might take a while since I'm not sure who it is yet)**

**BlackGothicPrincess **


	13. Chapter 14

**I recently read the last chapter of Love Just Happens and it was so sweet! I love Christmas, even if it is May. My brother is going to Switzerland in a week and so I'll have the house to myself, yay! Anyways, I do not own the ruffs or the puffs. Okay, enjoy!**

**This is a short chapter, reds mostly but not fluff but still reds love okay?**

**Cake Mania**

It had been a couple of weeks and the girls and guys were settling in quickly, except when the boys were perverted, the girls were happy. Kaoru was irritated with the uniform but she solved the problem by wearing shorts under her skirt and being involved in a lot of sports so she barely wore her skirt most times.

On this day, they were in Home Ec. Class and they were being taught how to bake cakes. Ms. Sofia was talking about the different cakes one could make and how to blend the ingredients so you got that delicious mouth watering, light as air texture. _We're all like cakes,_ Momoko mused. She sometimes had weird ideas that usually had to do with food because of her sweet tooth. _Kaoru is maybe a coffee cake, delicious once you bite it,_ she looked at her brunette friend. _Miyako's a vanilla cake, sweet, fluffy and pure,_ she turned to her blonde friend. _And Ayumi's a chocolate fudge cake, yummy but hard._

"Momoko and Ruka." Momoko jumped at the sound of her name. She watched in confusion as Ruka came up to her and leaned against her table.

"What are we meant to do?" She asked, blushing at the smirk on his face.

"Somebody wasn't paying attention," he took a tendril of her hair and wrapped it around his finger still smirking into her eyes.

"I know," she leaned back, pulling the tendril of hair out of his grasp. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Bake a cake," Ruka shrugged.

"Ooh, I love cakes, let's make strawberry shortcake!" Her eyes turned sparkly when she thought of the delicious cake, the sweet strawberry flavor!

"Alright, since my sweetheart wants one," Ruka grinned. He pulled the mixing bowl towards himself. Momoko's eyes went back normal and she blushed and fiddled with her hair nervously.

"Um, Ruka, I can't bake at all," she blushed. She could cook but Momoko hadn't been near an oven ever since the fifth grade when she caused a fire in the school.

"Then I'll teach you," he said simply and smiled. He poured the flour, milk and cracked the eggs. "Can you mix this?" He asked.

"Not unless you want to be scraping dough off the walls," Momoko blushed. Ruka chuckled and walked behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Teaching you," he replied easily. His arms came around her and took her hands. He guided them to the whisk and bowl and began to direct her movements. Ms. Sofia had gone out of the room so Momoko didn't worry about her seeing them. As tense as she was, Momoko couldn't help noticing how firm and hard his muscles were behind her back and how warm his body felt next to hers. Maybe it was the heat but she felt her cheeks begin to grow warm and she ducked her head lower so he wouldn't see.

"Momoko?" The vibrations of his voice reverberated through his chest and she felt her cheeks grow hotter. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Hmm, y-yeah, I-I'm fine, she stuttered. _Oh Kami-sama,_ she closed her eyes as she prayed,_ why does he have to be so incredibly hot?_

"Good, because we're done whisking," she looked down at the bowl. The mixture had gone a soft, beige colour. She moved out of his embrace and wiped her hands on her baby pink apron. She turned and almost immediately met the livid glare of Himeko.

"Ruka-poo," she called, "I can't mix either, will you help me?" She batted her eyelashes in a way she thought was probably cute but in reality, it made Ruka want to throw up everything he'd ever eaten. Momoko turned back to the mixture and drew angry pictures on the table with the flour with her fingers.

"Ask your partner," he said. "Or better yet, call one of your French chefs to drop by in your private helicopter and whisk it for you."

"I would but the helicopter's being fixed," Himeko pouted. Momoko stifled a giggle and looked over at Ruka. He was working to keep from laughing as well.

"No Himeko, I'm helping Momoko, right sweetheart?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and swiftly placed a kiss on her cheek before she could react. Her reply was a swift slap and a flour handprint on his face.

"But she doesn't act sweet to you like me!" Himeko's voice was beginning to grate on his ears. "Come on Ruka, dump her already, she's a bitch!"

"Excuse me?" An angry tick symbol appeared on Momoko's forehead. "Did you just call me a bitch?" Ayumi, Miyako and Kaoru's eyes widened. Ayumi whistled and shook her head.

"Ooh, bad call," Miyako said in a hushed voice.

"She's dead," Kaoru nodded. If there was one thing Momoko couldn't stand, it was being called a bitch. She was willing to kill or, at the very least, seriously maim anyone who did.

"So what if I did?" Himeko had the effrontery to walk closer until she was face to face with the steaming redhead. "You are anyway; you don't deserve someone like Ruka!" Now Momoko looked like she wanted to stab Himeko and roast her half dead corpse over a fire while she screamed for mercy.

"I am not a bitch you stupid, fluffy haired idiot!" She burst out. "You're the retarded…!" Ruka grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him before she could let loose a barrage of obscenities.

"Calm down Momoko," he whispered. He could feel how tense her muscles were, he could practically feel the anger radiating off her body. He grinned, massaging her shoulders,, she had no idea how sexy she was when she was angry. Momoko took a deep breath through the nose and exhaled through her mouth, relaxing a bit under his ministrations. She counted to ten, then twenty, then thirty. After she'd counted to sixty she opened her eyes and glared at Himeko.

"As much as I want to stab you," she hissed, her eyes flaming, "I won't because I don't know how my friends would feel about knowing a murderer."

"I wouldn't mind!" Kaoru yelled and Ayumi pulled her back. Hito chuckled. Ms. Sofia chose that time to walk back into the class. She took in the sight of two girls glaring daggers at each other, one being held by her partner and the tension in the air.

"What happened?" She asked and sniffed the air. "And whose cake is burning?" Himeko jumped and squealed.

"My cake!" She pulled open the door of the oven and released a plume of thick, dark, acrid smoke. "You bitches are going to get it!" She yelled. The school's fire bell rang and water began to rain down on the students. The girls squealed.

"Cold, so cold, so very cold!" Ayumi squealed. The boys looked at the girls and grinned.

"Thank you Himeko," the smirked. The girls looked down and realised that the water had rendered their shirts translucent and now the boys could see their bras.

"AH!" They screamed and slapped their heads. "PERVERTS!"

"We can't help it, we have hot girls," they grinned, squeezing their butts.

"We're not yours!" They girls groaned and ran out of the room to change with their tops clinging to their bodies.

"That was truly a beautiful sight," Hito smirked. His brothers nodded.

"I agree," Saiko grinned.

"Want to watch them change?" Ruka suggested.

"I'm there," Reiko grinned and they ran after the girls.

**This chapter was quite short since I only have a limited time on my laptop because of school and stuff. Sigh, still read and review! This is the longest fanfic I've ever written! I think I'm going to make it my personal project!**

**-Animecutiepiexx**


	14. Chapter 15

**Hi again, I typed this on the same day as the last one because of the limited time thing. I feel so bored when I'm not typing and random plot bunnies ad ideas keep flitting through my head, it's terrible. Now I'll have to endure it for three weeks. **

**On the bright side, my school's fun day is coming up, can't wait! I love Fun-a-thon! I still don't own the PPGZ or the RRBZ. **

**Glad I'm Titanium**

"Nuh uh, no way, you can't make me," Kaoru shook her head, no. Ayumi rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Kaoru, it's just music class, calm down," she said. The brunette scowled.

"I don't have a musical bone in my body," she groaned. "This is a waste of time, can't I skip?"

"No way!" Miyako looked shocked, "come on Kaoru, it won't be that bad." The girls turned to see the boys engrossed in a similar argument with Hito. Kaoru looked at him.

"You too?"

"Yep." They both gave simultaneous sighs of despair and resignation.

"This sucks," Kaoru moaned as they walked to the music room. "I don't play an instrument and I don't sing, what is the point of this?"

"Just follow us already," Momoko yelled. About halfway through the lesson, Kaoru was folding paper plane messages and throwing them to Hito on the other side of the room.

"Ms. Matsubara, Mr. Jojo," their teacher, a tall, thin man with a beaky nose and large glasses frowned at them. He had a permanent frown mark in his forehead. "Is something funny?" He went by the name Mr. Gino although most of the students called him Grinch.

"No sir," they chorused and sniggered when his back was turned.

"Well then, let's hear someone sing this song," he went to the piano. "Hmmm," his beady brown eyes scanned the room before alighting on the girls. "You four, get up and sing!"

"No!" Kaoru groaned. Momoko slapped her to make her stop. The first tone of the song began to play and the girls sang:

_Momoko: __You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_ _I'm talking loud, not saying much_ _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_ _you shoot me down, but I get up_

_Kaoru: __I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_ _fire away, fire away_ _ricochet, you take your aim_ _fire away, fire away_ _you shoot me down, but I won't fall_ _I am titanium_ _you shoot me down, but I won't fall_ _I am titanium_  
_Miyako: __Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_ _Ghost town and haunted love_ _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_ _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

Ayumi: _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose__fire away, fire away__ricochet, you take your aim__fire away, fire away__you shoot me down, but I won't fall__I am titanium__you shoot me down, but I won't fall__I am titanium__  
__I am titanium__  
__I am titanium_

_All: __Stone hard, machine gun_ _Fired at the ones who run_ _Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall__I am titanium__You shoot me down, but I won't fall__I am titanium__You shoot me down, but I won't fall__I am titanium__You shoot me down, but I won't fall__I am titanium__  
__I am titanium_

_As the last note drifted into the air, the whole class was silent in total awe and shock. Then the room exploded into applause, cheers and whistles. Hito pulled Kaoru down so she was beside him. "You never told me you could sing babe," he whispered into her ear. She blushed from the feel of his warm breath on her ear._

_"I didn't know I could," she shrugged. "Dai always used to tell me I sounded like a frog with a sore throat."_

_"Well babe," he smirked against her cheek, having yet not removed his lips from her ear. "You sound amazing."_

_"Uh…um…I…" she stammered. He grinned and leaned back._

_"Jojo brothers, care to try?" Mr. Gino asked as he struck up another tune._

_"I am not going to sing like an idiot," Hito protested._

_"Chris Brown sings," Miyako pointed out, "and loads of girls love him."_

_"Will you love us if we sing?" Saiko asked, grinning at her. She blushed and looked down._

_All: The sun goes down, the stars come out,_

_And all that counts is here and now,_

_My universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came._

_Saiko__: You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me._

Ruka: _Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand,_

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,_

_Can you spend a little time ,time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay, stay with me, I can make,_

_Make you glad you came__._

All: _The sun goes down, the stars come out,_

_And all that counts is here and now,_

_My universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

Reiko: _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Hito: _Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand,_

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,_

_Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay ,stay with me__I can make, _

_Make you glad you came._

Saiko: _The sun goes down, the stars come out,_

_And all that counts is here and now,_

Hito: _My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, _

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Reiko: _So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Ruka: _The sun goes down, the stars come out,_

_And all that counts is here and now,_

_My universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

_The girls in the class instantly developed heart eyes as well as anime style sparkles. The girls couldn't help feeling impressed, the boys could really sing! "Well, I'm glad to see I have some talent in my class this term." Mr. Gino smiled slightly which eased the deep indent in his head. _

_"Thank you," the girls smiled. The boys shrugged with smiles on their faces._

_"See Kaoru," Miyako said as they walked out of the music room. "That wasn't so bad."_

_"Guess not," she shrugged. Saiko wrapped an arm around Miyako's shoulders and grinned down at her. _

_"I didn't know you could sing Angel," he smiled, watching the rosy blush pour into her cheeks._

_"Oh, thanks Saiko," she smiled. Kaoru rolled her eyes and pretended to retch causing Momoko to giggle and Miyako to stick her tongue out at them._

"Come on princess," Reiko tugged at Ayumi's arm, "we have to finish up our science project before Tuesday."

"Oh yeah, bye guys!" The Golds ran off.

"We have soccer practice," the Greens yelled as they sprinted to the field.

"I have gymnastics practice," Momoko smiled as she ran to the gym.

"And I have basketball practice," Ruka said and he followed her. The Blues looked at each other.

"I'm free," Saiko shrugged. "You?"

"I'm free too," Miyako smiled. She linked her arm through his and they walked away.

**Terrible ending, just terrible but I did want a part where they sang because I love imagining them singing. I wish people looked like anime characters because even (normal looking) anime people are prettier than ordinary humans. Plus, the guys look awesome in suits!**

**Read and review!**

**-Animecutiepiexx**


End file.
